


The Waves Have Come

by jaenosmaid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Na Jaemin, Enemies to Lovers, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jeno is so hot idc, M/M, Mind Control, Prince Na Jaemin, Royalty, Smut, Superpowers, Telepathic Bond, Top Lee Jeno, not kinda enemies to lovers but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaenosmaid/pseuds/jaenosmaid
Summary: In a world Gods rule and humans are expected to worship them so they wouldn't live the fate of demons they'd exiled centuries ago, Na Jaemin tries to bring peace to both sides of oppression.AU where demons bust a wedding, murders thousands, and Jaemin is attracted to a demon that is planning to burn the whole world down.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back, but really sick so I won't linger for long. That was an old fic of me and I changed some parts only, and second chapter is also ready, though other chapters will be written new 😔 Because of their supernatural nature, demons are bigger than humans and so don't come at me asking how the fuck renjun etc are so tall 😭😭
> 
> THIS IS FICTIONAL BTW DON'T ACT STUPID IT'S JUST FANFICTION
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Share ur thoughts with me!!
> 
> Excuse the mistakes. Good readings.

There was vacancy at the East of Empire, decayed, dry and isolated. Desert of Sin they called, so lifeless and mercury. Gods said nobody could breathe its vexatious air for a long time, nobody but demons that were locked in there. In the earlier days of Empire, humans sided with Gods to fight and retreat demons to Desert, punishing all demons from leaving their prison and paying for their sins. Once, Goddess of Water told her followers the borders of desert had a real spirit and it didn't work as well as other gods predicted. Desert of Sin kept demons inside as long as humans didn't sin themselves. If they did and destroyed the treaty, border of sins would open and demons would flood out.

In the capital of Empire, stood the greatest building of continent, Silver Pillar from Devil's War. Then God's Haven and temples of all Gods, scattered around like splashes of water. They were all built on something people called victory, but in reality, it was massacre and annihilation of a race. But what's new about this world, what's so weird about murdering people? Humans were soaked in blood too much they couldn't see beyond their sight. Too much malice on their back that they stumbled and had a hump on the nape, but it was a sign of strength for them. No greatness came without stepping on innocents to earn the highest peak of power.

The border around Desert of Sin was highlighted, but anyone that tried to approach was shot on spot by Gods themselves. The prison only and only was theirs to watch and dictate over, tormenting thousands of demons that had been defeated and forced to yield. Gods were picky about what they did and there must be a gracious reason to their actions so people could applaud and cheer for them. So people could sacrifice a bigger part of their soul to the invisible lords of world. With more soul they fed from, stronger they became. If they were satisfied, then folk could be content too, so they chose to submit. So that humans wouldn't live the fate of demons that rotted in a desert.

Jaemin looked at himself in mirror, playing with the hem of his silk attire, loving the way it fit him. He was handsome, even beautiful as many men that decorated his bed said. Today was a great day, wedding of youngest princess who finally got to marry off and escape this sinister palace. Perhaps he was a little jealous of her for managing to run but that was the destiny of bastards like him. And what happiness when his whole life was founded on a lie? Gods that he had to obey, pray for, a vicious Queen mother he should always watch out for because she never had a gentle heart nor pity to spare for useless princes like him. In the end, this whole legacy was a lie.

Humans and demons had lived together in small tribes, until Gods tempted them to unite against the sinners of world. For their victory, humans, his ancestors, became the sole rulers of Empire. They slain, massacred and discarded demons that were said to have inhuman bodies and abilities beyond imagination. That they were immortal but it didn't sound logical at all. In normal conditions, humans had no chance against such people, but Gods was generous to lend their powers. Ever since then, members Na House could get the abilities of Gods they prayed to. Jaemin was a follower of Goddess of Water, resting in her bright blue temple everyday, much to his chagrin.

When the door of his chamber was kicked down, revealing the shit-eating grin of Kihyu. His eldest sister, fierce and severe, as annoying as she was powerful. She once broke his hand because he didn't want to share his lemon cake with her and Jaemin tried to burn her alive out of anger. His fingers were still a little crooked and there was a pink burn scar on her arm. He wanted to turn around and jump off terrace, but it was kind of impossible. There were eyes everywhere, hands that would slice earth to grab his ankles if he ever tried running away. Starting with Kihyu that walked on him and slapped his back so hard it stung.

"Are you ready, Nana? We should go see a wedding we'll never experience."

"Just because nobody wants to wed you doesn't mean I share same fate," he said because he got a death wish. Kihyu's small eyes narrowed dangerously, hovering above him like the predator she was.

"If even you have candidates in line, surely I will have some people waiting to be my husband. Don't get offended but you are ugly, Nana."

Jaemin rolled his eyes and imitated her, only to be punched on his arm by Kihyu. It must look brotherly from outside but it hurt like hell and he knew she wanted it to hurt. She was easily controlled by her anger and short temper, quick to rile up and snap back. Fit to be a follower of Goddess of War, skilled in fighting, a beast in battlefield. Gods were never wrong with who they chose to bestow. Kihyu pulled up with noises of troop and yanked at his arm, pulling him to the door.

"Come on, they are leaving. We shouldn't be late for the ritual."

They found Lila's handmaids walking across Silver Path, and his sister was up front with high chin. She took her blonde hair from their Queen mother, and her eyes were shiny emeralds. Donghyuck met him at the corner, grinning at him crazily because he was no less than Kihyu in that regard. Transparent marble of halls slid under their foot smoothly as they walked, feeling as though they were walking on air. There was something inside marbles that made the hall look so magical. A gift of Gods. They brought it from their world and presented to House Na for their victory in Devil's War. Moon stone. Glowed through entire Palace when it's night, and the world in it was quite magical with bluish shimmers.

"After she is gone, her room is mine," Haechan said, causing Kihyu to hiss and punch him. While Jaemin just looked ahead, they had a little fight over a damned room. He couldn't have a small perceptive like him, but he wished he could for how much it hurt. The slaughter of demons, who were now locked in Desert of Sin, who were punished because of their race. They weren't gone at all, breathing down his nape whenever he tried to get relax. He couldn't, not when whole land was washed with blood of innocents. A normal human could sleep in peace but Jaemin despised sweet slumbers.

The wedding was mesmerizing as it could be. House Na was the main dynasty, having led humans in Devil's War and gained the love of commoners. Their mother, Queen Hyejin, was a terrifying woman. She would seethe with rage inside but her muscles wouldn't even twitch outside. Her danger was quiet and fast, striking like a lightning and leaving nothing behind. Jaemin had always been cautious of her, quick to compose himself in her presence because women like her knew and heard everything. And they had no mercy to spare, even to own children.

She didn't even like him at all, though. Jaehyun was her favorite son, Crown Prince the whole kingdom gushed about and was favored by all the Gods since he's the firstborn. He was not present in wedding since he's the Warden of North and was banging the eldest son of House Lee, Taeyong. They were quite dumb for being in love so much because they couldn't even get married. Gods said anybody could sleep with whoever they wanted but it was women that continued familyline, so same-sex marriage wasn't a thing in Dynasty. 

His brother Jaehyun was aloof, but Taeyong managed to open him up for a better, warmer person. They sure were hazardous when they came together since they're both so incredibly intelligent and know what happened around just by a look. Sighing deeply, he watched the wedding, yearning for somebody that'd love him one day. Prince Rago was a very large and big man but there was warmth in his round eyes when he looked at Lila. She seemed equally amazed by him, accepting the wedding gifts, holding hands during the first part of ceremony until Queen did what Gods loved the most: sacrifice.

"They're gonna get along well," Jaemin murmured to himself, swatting Kihyu's hand away when he noticed her steal his dessert. She rolled her eyes, but her desire did not die out as she was still eager to get that cake. 

"Lila seems to like machos," she said.

"He's not a macho at all. I've seen worse men."

She patted his shoulder while Donghyuck choked on desert, but they paid him no attention. Perhaps he would die and leave them in peace. "Why won't you go with them then? You like macho men apparently."

Jaemin scowled. Did he like macho men? He was a quiet, dominant guy to people under his command. Soldiers and lords steered clear of him and servants feared him since he was a perfectionist and couldn't stand mistakes. But in bed, he surrendered to his partners. It didn't necessarily mean he liked men being rude and dumb, though, quite the contrary. Any man disrespecting him would have his head cut off and to this day, nobody dared.

"Go find yourself a lover instead of bothering me all the time," he said, turning his head away.

Their Queen Mother was sitting on her special throne, gorgeous and untouchable as always. She was a warrior before she became the Queen. Her armor shiny, sword silver, and her blood flowed through favoritism of Gods upon her. No one expected her to be the Queen since her sister had been Crown Princess and she was the warrior. But when Crown Princess died in a assassination made by enemy forces, their mother swore to avenge her sister and hunted the enemy until she destroyed them all. Then she ascended the throne, and there was still the necklace of her dead sister on her own neck. She carried her soul on the chest.

Their sister bond was amazing, Jaemin always admired such stories when he was a little child. Growing up, it was easy to see he wasn't as lucky as his mother. His siblings were all a bunch of idiots who belittled and humiliated him. Jaehyun was better than others even though he could be distant but he had to be, as the Crown Prince. He used to pet his hair and take him to rides in forest. But he was now away in the North and Jaemin was stuck with maniac Kihyu and thickheaded Haechan.

When it was time to sacrifice to Gods, the Queen gathered her family and head priests around a high platform. There stood a youth, fresh boy dressed in white attire. His eyes were pensive and in awe, hazed by golden stories of divine protectors of kingdom. Jaemin uncomfortably shifted his gaze away because he hated these rituals. Killing people to please Gods sounded so stupid but that was a way of living and making sure their fate wouldn't be like demons. Gods were gods, filled with vanity and impudence up to brim. Of course they always asked for higher things to swell their pride and humans being the weak they were, had no choice but obeying.

Queen started the ritual, dragging a blade from boy's face to his chest. Her voice was deep and velvet, calming the crowd with a sheen of her eyes. She was the Head Priestess and it was her duty to lead such rituals. The crowd was a calm, straight sea at the moment. Even Kihyu finally had a different look on her face except for pettiness. They were all in awe, eyes dilating with the love for greater gods. Jaemin felt left out, like an outsider that watched everything through a shady glass. He had never any bond with gods, and occasionally questioned their morals and actions which caused people to warn him. Once, his mother said that Gods put the biggest sin on his heart: disbelief.

Maybe she had been right.

A wind blew across his face and Jaemin was only one to raise his head to look up. The sky was having a tantrum, thunders and lightnings brewing. But beyond that, he sensed malice. It creeped under his skin and gave him goosebumps. The wind took his breath away and a scream stuck to his throat when the loud clash happened. A lightning fell amongst the crowd. With the impact of clash, Jaemin flew away, hitting one of the chairs and falling down roughly. His mind blacked out, head spinning in circles. The smoke was tickling his nose, burning inside him. He choked on musty air, flesh of his hands peeling with burn.

"My Prince! Are you okay? Please nod if you can hear me!" Whose voice was it? Voice of a young girl. It must be Yeri, one of his personal companions. Jaemin met her in a visit to an orphanage with Queen, and she greeted him sweetly unlike other children who were jealous of his status. There mustn't be a world where kids despised each other for having a family, he hated himself for being a part of this powerful wheel of dynasty. He could never blame them, didn't have the right nor audacity. But Yeri had been a close friend since childhood, a smart and cute confidant. And she was here. 

The clash. He remembered. The wedding was attacked in daylight.

His lashes fluttered like broken wings, trying to open so he could have a sight of events. The scene was horrendous. The platform had been blown away, soldiers were trying to pull out his mother under a board that fell upon her body. The beautiful boy who was supposed to be sacrificed to gods waa now laying lifeless. The fog gathered in misty smoke, painting the world even darker and more fearsome. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Prince Rago protecting Lila in his arms. She was crying, her sobs mixing the sounds of other guests and commonfolk that had been struck by lightning as well.

"They are coming!" Someone yelled and the hell broke loose. Soldiers assembled, people screamed and ran around in fear. Jaemin was confused, watching them go batshit crazy, holding Yeri's hand tightly so scared guests wouldn't topple her down. Who's coming? What's happening? Why did the lightning fall down on them? Gods wouldn't have let it happen, there must be something else.

"Jaemin!" Yeri yelled in his ear and he blinked blankly, taking in her worried, wide eyes. Despite being just as appalled, she was brave and bold because she had to protect her prince. What the hell Jaemin was doing laying down like a loser? _Get up and fight, it's nothing you haven't done before_. "We need to go. They are coming this way."

"Who is coming?"

Yeri helped him stand up, his legs wobbling pitifully as he forced himself to straighten up. Another chair had harshly hit his legs when he was pushed away by the impact of clash. The wind that brought the storm had stopped, deadly hands slowly pulling away after brewing chaos. Jaemin felt the same sensation in air, the cause of dreadful panic and immense fear. Yeri gasped by his side, her small hands trembling on his as they froze, and witnessed the sight ahead.

On the small hill made of corpses, stood a few shadows in the smoke. Few shadows that were big and intimidating, colorful eyes glowing through mist. Jaemin's blood drained out, and his limbs gave out. The border of Desert of Sin had been opened, the demons were free. It was them, without a doubt. Their enemy, the demons of this world. He had never faced a demon in his life, nobody in the world did. And as embarrassing as it was, he wasn't planning to confront one of them. Tightening his hold around Yeri's hand and turning on his heels, he forced her to move.

Amidst the mortifying chaos, they began running away from demons, striking and tripping everyone and everywhere. Fear clogged up his mind. How did they break free out of Desert of Sin? Why did Gods let them come all the way to capital and attack the wedding? All those corpses were innocent folk who came here to witness a wedding they could only see once in a lifetime, and they were all dead now. In a blink of an eye, demons murdered them.

"Jaemin, one of them is behind us!" Yeri cried out. His nape was cold with the breath that hit a moment later. These creatures were abnormally fast, riding across the field like the wind.

"Stop on your tracks," the voice snarled into his ear, cornering him in a dead-end. His steps slowed down because he knew it was impossible to outrun the beast. He needed to think smart and tactical. Yeri tugged at his hand but Jaemin gave her a side eye, telling her to calm down. Her lips tugged down with sorrow and horror, but she complied the order. It was the blip of trust that swelled his chest with hope of escaping and hiding somewhere safe and sound.

The man behind him laughed. "What a smart, good boy. Where are you running by the way? Do you think you can flee like the little mouse you're?" The beast moved around and a moment later, he was in front of Jaemin, surprising him with his looks. The demon had lunatic red eyes and hair of same color, truly looking like he stepped out of the gates of hell. As far as his knowledge, Desert of Sin had no difference than actual hell. They had exiled these people to the end of world and now they were back for revenge, how could Jaemin stand against such harboring hatred? 

He swallowed down his pride. There were weapons on him but he didn't know how these demons fought, or how skilled they were in combat. They looked very strong, at least a head taller than him with big muscles, but strength didn't always mean upper hand in battle. Intelligence and tactics played a major role. First mistake had been belittling the capacity of demons.

The beast looked at Yeri with gilded eyes of mockery and shaming. He wasn't even taking them serious. "Linking arms with your friend and leaving the entertainment when it has just begun. What a shame, prince. Look, your mother is fighting for her life under the rocks. Why-"

A soldier came running, sword raised towards red demon. He shot a bored look to soldier and lifted a hand, only to have the young boy choke in his breath without even touching him. Jaemin widened his eyes, watching the soldier get red and redder out of breathlessness. There was a satisfying smirk on delicate, beautiful face of red demon. The soldier died in seconds, another corpse for the hill that stretched wide all around. While demon was yet to spin towards him, Jaemin was quick to draw out a blade and raising it to stab the beast on the side of his neck.

When an iron hold gripped his wrist, Jaemin was left staring at the red demon who turned to him with comedical arch of his brow. He wasn't the one that held him down, it was the other person just behind. His presence was so dominating Jaemin's knees shuddered, short hairs on his nape shooting up as the breath of guy fanned across him. His touch was burning, and hurting, and he pursed his lips to avoid the pain. Way stronger than any man he had known, his power was unmatchable. The beast pressed his body to him, and it was hard to keep his gasp inside.

"Kids shouldn't be playing with such things, prince," he said, voice so raspy that it was impossible to survive his depths. "Or else they can harm their pretty face. What is an ugly prince in this world, am I wrong?"

"He's still ugly," red demon added. Jaemin sucked in a breath as the beast brushed his cold nose across prince's throat, right behind his ear. They were so close, so tight, that rough beat of his scared heart made the demon sigh.

"Help us!" Yeri suddenly shouted, sounding like her cords had been harmed. He looked at her with wide eyes, frozen on spot, cornered by a beast that had complete dominance over his body and mind. "Prince Jaemin is being assaulted-"

Red demon knocked her out with a punch, making her fall down unconscious. Jaemin yelped, lunging forward to reach out to her but there were hands that pinned him down. Large hands forced him to straighten and turn around, then he saw the face of demon. He shivered when the demon stared back at Jaemin with dark, dark eyes. They were so black that an abyss stood at the pit and he was quick to stumble off. He only found violence and hate in the place he fell into. Hate of a demon that'd been kept in Desert of Sin and returned to avenge the slaughter of his people. 

"Don't touch me, you beast," he said, trying to push demon's hands off himself but they were tight like shackles, locking Jaemin on place. Where were the other soldiers? It was quiet here, and smoky, and Yeri was gone when he looked down with blurry eyes. Where was she? What did they do to her?

"How creative compliments, I'm honored," other beast mocked behind him but dark demon was just staring at him, a torch of flame burning deep in bleak hellholes. His hands were acidic on Jaemin's skin, and he felt himself at ablaze.

"I will take care of you later," dark demon said, tan expanse of his skin getting taut when he turned his head to scan the yard of blood and dead. Strong eyebrows framed his face fiercely, and sinister hate of his eyes promised he wasn't done yet. "I need to kill your mother first."

Jaemin went still, eyes losing focus. Killing his mother. Queen Hyejin had never been the best mother, instead, caused him much pain and sorrow but they were his own and no one had right to take it from him. Dark demon let him go and walked across the path so fast his human eyes couldn't catch up. Shaking vulnerably, flesh of skin where demon held him itching, he looked at the mess in garden. Hundreds of dead people, his siblings nowhere to be seen, dark demon on his way to murder Queen. Minutes ago he was smiling at the way Lila and her husband hugged each other, now everything turned upside down.

"Nana!" Kihyu's voice split the smoke. He turned around with wide eyes, catching the sight of his sister who ran towards him.

"You're alive!" He sputtered once Kihyu stopped in front of him. She was as tall as him and about the same size, having trained together and always tried to outdo each other. Their rivalry used to be a funny tale among folk. Her fierce red hair was smoky and muddy, tousled as if she came straight out of a battle. She did. Her sword was bloody, but it was blue, like sky dome. Jaemin realised what just happened. Only humans had red blood, she killed a demon. 

"I fought one of them," she spat angrily. "I felt the power of Goddess of War by my side and took down that damned beast. Have you seen any of them?"

Jaemin wanted to slap himself, suddenly waking out of his deep trance. Two demons had been so close to him and he didn't even fight them. But why? He remembered how pensive he got when dark demon touched him, infuriating his mind and fogging senses.

"We need to save mother," he stated, voice hard. Kihyu looked confused. "Come with me."

She nodded and they began running together, passing by many dead and wounded people. Jaemin hadn't noticed they had been too far away from platform where the lightning fell, and it took a while to get there since everything was a mess right now. In the destroyed platform, he first saw the circle of soldiers locked on to one another strongly. He could make out his mother's blonde head in the middle of circle. Then, he saw them again. Four beasts, two of them being the red and dark demons who encountered Jaemin. Bleak eyes seeped through him slowly, trying to get under his skin again.

Red demon snidely snarled. "Prince and Princess have arrived too. We have been waiting for you."

Pink eyed pretty demon shot a careless look. "There's nothing they can do to us-"

Then his sharp eyes slid down to Kihyu's sword and he gritted his teeth. The energy he radiated caused Jaemin to step back cautiously, but his sister had no fear in her brave eyes. Sometimes even he respected her wild heart and boldness because it genuinely required balls to stand your ground. "You killed one of us."

Dark demon didn't stop walking back and forth like a predator, eyes focused on the circle of soldiers. As if he felt his gaze, he looked at Jaemin again. This time he seemed angry, maybe at Kihyu for killing one of them. Casting another look to pink eyed demon and red demon who no longer was amused, he felt suffocated. These demons cared about each other, too, like humans did. They had feelings and love for one another. Now Kihyu had broken one of their branches and others had to get revenge for it.

"I shed her filthy blood without a remorse," Kihyu stepped forward, proud of herself for killing a demon. Jaemin tried to stop her but she was dazed by her bloodlust. "She attacked with hope of hurting me but she was an easy prey. She died like how she deserved, like a filthy rat under my feet."

Pink eyed demon growled and lunged at Kihyu, he was swift and strong like a lion. With clash of two beasts, they rolled down on floor, fighting with scary growls and hoots. Jaemin grimaced at the way swords cut skin and shed blood, vicious and ruthless. They both would die at this rate of cruelty.

"Protect the Prince!" A soldier yelled. Commander Eftal. She trained Jaemin and his siblings, a serial murderer and predator, quite fit for the order of world and gods. His whole life, he had been kinda afraid of her because it was too much brutality for him.

"Uh huh," red demon exchanged a look with dark beast. The soldiers were coming in lines to defend him, but before they could reach, dark demon was by his side. Their eyes brushed, world quitening around. His black orbs were so hypnotizing, almost as if pulling people down to abyss of violence. Suddenly, he grew aware that it was his weapon. He made people fall into the trap of magnetic eyes. Mind control. This time, Jaemin didn't fall for the trick. When he drew a blade across demon's throat, he looked like he had been waiting for this. Prince felt like he was being used even when demon was under his mercy but no, he wasn't. You couldn't tame a predator that's all out for blood and sweet taste of vengeance.

"You came here and ruined the wedding, killed innocent people and now you think you can get away with it?" Jaemin asked calmly. He pressed the blade to his skin roughly, cutting the flesh slightly. Dark demon's muscles didn't even twitch. Probably he wasn't even breathing, chest all straight and unmoving. "Are you surrendering, devil?"

"Do you think you could handle me if I really was a demon?"

Jaemin frowned at his cold voice, failing to understand what he attempted to mean with those words. Red demon and his friend attacked the soldiers that came to protect him, and he painfully watched the men he had commanded many times die before his eyes. The beasts were so powerful humans didn't even have a chance. He looked at dark demon again, hesitant, eyes teary. _Goddess of Water, please help me, like how you have done before. Please give me a chance to save my family._ Dark demon almost smiled as if he could read Jaemin's thoughts. Maybe he did.

"Tell them to come here," he whispered, voice haunting, a perfect match for a sinner. "They should bring a tsunami upon my head if they want to take me down."

"What is your purpose?" Jaemin asked, horrified. No one had expected them to escape Desert of Sin and crash royalty wedding and to think Gods were nowhere to be found was unnerving. Something was happening.

"Keep begging your God," dark demon said. Suddenly he lunged forward, black eyes flashing red for a moment, so red that Jaemin was blinded. Blade was supposed to slice his throat but he just felt it drop as if all nerves in his hand had gone numb. While the man was crowding his body, the ground vibrated, a sign of disaster. The trees in distance swayed and a big wave crashed them, and the last thing Jaemin saw the maniac look of dark demon and the way his comrades vanished in a second.

While wandering in the streets of capital, he could feel ghost hands touching and harassing him. Souls of demons that died were all trapped here, nowhere to hide and run. Gods punished them by locking their souls to the place they died. Jaemin hated disturbing the Cemetery of Death in the Empire, bewared looking at Silver Pillar and Haven's Forest. Remains of destruction still lay open and proud. Gods threw thunders and spread plague upon demons and those who supported them. Homes burned and children burned to ashes.

If you listened carefully, it was possible to hear faint screams, cries and yelps of capital. Because what's dead wouldn't die again. Sometimes, Silver Pillar slightly vibrated, sending earthquakes across whole city. They were all suffering in the hell that used to be their home. Punishment of gods was so brutal and horrible. Before they pushed humans to attack demons, there was at least peace in their own borders. Many demons were murdered and rest were locked in Desert of Sin, where they undoubtedly bred and grew in population. But they were free and had fallen upon enemy to avenge the slaughter their race had endured.

The temples of Gods were scattered all over capital, priests conveyed their words to folk who sought wisdom. Gods graced the most believing children with bliss and many powers, like Jaehyun who spent his childhood in temples worshipping all Gods and now they all supported him for the throne. Perhaps he truly did the right thing, because he wasn't burning in the hell of doubt and disbelief like Jaemin. Boys like him never found serenity and peace in world because they never reached where their hearts and dreams lay.

He uncomfortably lounged in bed, a pair of menacing eyes slicing the darkness and crushing him. Jaemin woke out of dreamy trance, feeling his head reel and empty eyes stare at white ceiling. He was so tired, so bedridden, the wave cruelly had washed over and left him boneless. His limbs were lethargic as though could fall of anytime, and the thought made him sick to his stomach. What had happened? 

"Your Highness, good morning. How are you feeling today?"

He looked at physician Shieun with half lidded eyes. Her face was still pretty despite dark clouds wandering in round eyes, hooded by recent attack of demons. Demons.

"What happened?" His throat was dry when he talked, and he sounded very hoarse. Shieun immediately noticed and disappeared for a second to come back with a cup of water. Jaemin gratefully drank up the water, licking his lips afterwards. The fire in him couldn't die out yet but at least he was a little better, perhaps just the mist of his mind. He was nothing close to being alright.

"Thank you," he told her. She smiled through pain and sorrow.

"Your family is alright, my Prince. Gods have arrived to save all of you just in time. Queen is a little wounded on her torso but otherwise, she is fine. Princess Kihyu's arm is broken, from fighting one of the devils. Prince Rago and Princess Lila are healthy as well."

Jaemin nodded, feeling glad that they were okay. He didn't have any deep bond with them but a family was forever. But what about hundreds of people that died? What about the demons? Where did they go? Just as the wave came, rest of beasts vanished but dark demon stayed close to him. "Where are the demons?"

Shieun fiddled with the glass, face twisted in sour. The attack had effected all of them greatly and he couldn't imagine how commonfolk felt. "One of them is captured. Kihyu killed the female one, and others are gone. They ran away when Goddess of Water came for rescue."

Jaemin felt his heartbeats hammer his lungs rapidly. One of the demons was captured. Dark eyed demon was awaiting for him to ask help from Gods, and he looked maniac as the wave came thundering. There was a reason they came here of all places but he had more important questions. How did those demons escape Desert of Sin? Why did Gods let them come this far from the East of continent? Of all things, Jaemin only knew one thing, that dark eyed demon got caught on purpose. He wanted to infuriate inside palace for some unknown reason.

Jaemin tried straightening up, his whole body sore all over and he smelled of salty water. Scrunching his nose, he rolled out of bed in a simple gown. His nice wedding attire was long gone. Shieun insisted he should rest but he needed to go, to see the demon, to warn his family if it's necessary. There was darkness smearing his sanity but he didn't put much thought on it, though halted upon remembering Yeri. She was knocked out by red demon and her body had been gone next second.

"Where's Yeri?" He asked, scared to hear the answer.

Her lips tugged down. "I'm sorry, Jaemin. She was dead when soldiers found her after the wave."

The sting that pricked at his heart was familiar, pain of losing a long time friend. Jaemin was by her side when she was assaulted yet he couldn't help her since dark demon Had him under trance. Her death was on him, it's his fault and responsibility. Biting his trembling lips, Jaemin span around and walked out of nursery. Claws mauled his chest to pieces, grabbing his bleeding heart in a fatal grasp. It was getting harder to breathe each second, the darkness in his mind spreading every and each corner, invading unforgotten valleys he long stopped visiting. Jaemin was defeated, like rest of human race.

It was still a mess in the palace. Wounded folk was brought here for treatment, some cried for beloved ones that were gone and corpses lay lifeless on floor. His blood drained out of his veins, and Jaemin forced himself to walk away but memories didn't seem to leave him alone. People died. Innocent folk died. They were wounded, and whose fault was it? The fault of people that were exiled to the hell of world or the humans that brought the fate upon them?

"Jaemin! Where are you going?" Donghyuck ran up to him out of nowhere, waving his hand crazily. They hadn't seen each other since the attack, but he looked unscathed. He grabbed his arm and checked him out to see if he's alright. He wasn't. "You look so pale. You should rest more."

Jaemin pulled his arm away. "There is something wrong. Where is the demon that is captured?"

"Commander Eftal took him to deepest part of dungeon. What do you mean by wrong?" Haechan scoffed, trying to understand his words.

"I'll explain but I need to see the demon first," Jaemin said, hesitantly looking at his brother. "Let's go."

His brother nodded, still confused yet also curious. Jaemin hated the heavy tar smell of dungeons and torture weapons all over, for the special criminals and disbelievers. He lost the count of his steps while padding down the spiral ladder, his mind reeling even worse. Protection seemed to have improved in dungeons, and soldiers gestured the way without a question, just a swift bow of their head. Jaemin's fingertips itch led with something to grab or hit. He was wondering which demon they captured and he already got an idea.

As they came close to a big, dark gate, he felt the same sensation take over his body. His lashes fluttered softly, eyes yearning to shut down. Dark demon was breathing down his nape, and Jaemin liked the feeling of his presence for some reason. Darkness that occupied his mind was torturing.

"He can control minds," Haechan said before they stepped in. "Be careful."

Once again I'm right, Jaemin thought, gritting his teeth tightly. He had to stand strong in front of demon, to show him he wasn't someone to play with, despite the demon tugging at his strings however he desired. The gate opened and blood smell immediately burned his nostrils. What had they been doing to him?

He earned his answer once they were in, a shimmer of magical light upon the demon that was crucified across the wall. He was naked to the bottom, and the wound on his stomach was bleeding, blood so black it scared Jaemin. Only humans bled red, and demons were not one of them. Humans hated demons, especially the one who busted a wedding and murdered tons of people. His beauty was irresistible even in such a situation, quite alluring for a demon. Tan skin glowed with sweat and blood, and he must be suffering madly but there was no mimic on his face.

When he looked at prince, his dark orbs were intent and intense.

Jaemin averted his gaze and looked at the soldiers. Commander Eftal was here with her strongest men, covered in dry blood of demon. They were torturing yet doing no move to heal him, leaving him to bleed out and die, probably. They could get no answers if he died, though, and for a reason, Jaemin didn't want him to die. He didn't want a man that came from most dangerous place of world and lived the worst fates of all to go down like this. One may call him stupid for being empathic but demons had been slaughtered and exiled, this was not something to remain unanswered. Demons finally returned to get revenge and they weren't going anywhere.

"Your Highness, I hope you are doing well." She bowed. "We have the beast captured, the dumbest one, all his friends left him behind."

Jaemin quickly glanced at the demon and witnessed how his eyes sparkled dangerously. He is not abandoned, he wanted to scream. _He is here for something. You can't keep him in the palace_. Demon was looking at him, taking over his brain, and prince was unable to voice his thoughts, thought darting away. A part of him wanted to cling to his logic, but he couldn't. Dark demon stopped him from doing so with iron grip.

"Did he talk yet?" Haechan asked.

"No. But we learned he's called Lee by his comrades. Apparently they have been out of Desert of Sin for a while, and he burned down towns in South and raided commoners."

Jaemin swallowed dryly. Lee. It was just a surname, did demons really continue their lives in hell? They were chained to lifetime agony and he was a reason of it, though it didn't mean Lee or his comrades had the right to kill innocents. Not all humans were bad, as all demons weren't.

"We hope that his comrades will come back to rescue him," Commander continued, dragging a blade across Lee's big arm muscles. The demon just looked at her blankly but Jaemin knew if he wanted to kill her, he could. He was more than capable of doing so. "Then we will have four of them captured. They will pay for the massacre they've done."

"Torture won't make him talk," Jaemin suddenly said. He didn't cast a look to demon. "You are wasting your time. His friends won't come back either."

Commander's brown eyes were keen while scanning him throughly. "Why do you think so, my Prince?"

When Jaemin opened his mouth to speak, there was again this pressure pounding his mind. It shoved him into a quiet corner and forced him to stop moving. Stop talking. A painful groan ripped out of his mouth, and he folded in half with agony. Dark eyes were watching him when he passed out from hammering beat of pressure. Demon had sole control of his mind. Next time he woke up, Kihyu was glaring down at him. Her arm was casted and she had a black eye but it didn't stop her from sending Jaemin deadly looks. What was it now?

"Are you being controlled by that freak?" She asked because she's annoying, dumb and her mouth had no filter. It was impossible to think she couldn't see that he didn't want to hear her bullshit. "Don't ever visit the dungeon again if he can easily take control of your mind. Honestly Nana, when will you ever be useful?"

"Can you shut up?" Jaemin grumbled. "Last thing I want to hear is your shitty voice."

"How upsetting. Mother forbid you from leaving the room."

He gaped at her. "What?"

"She couldn't handle the fact that her son got mind controlled by a demon. Water Priests are on their way to come and clear up your head. Don't even dare blaming me, idiot. Being so weak is your fault."

Jaemin frowned. He was acquainted with this religion and ethics. His mother was the Head Priestess, responsible of raising her children to be faithful like herself and follow the steps of divine lords. All Gods had their own priests, and as the favorite of Goddess of Water, Jaemin was generally worshipping in her temple. But he was still expected to be loyal to all of Gods because they were the strongest forces of world.

"Goddess heard my call and helped us," he told. "I owe her."

"There's nothing you can give to a goddess." Kihyu bit on her bottom lip suspiciously, eyes roaming around before lowering her voice to speak. "Why did the lightning fall upon us?" 

Jaemin, extremely surprised, looked at her. He wouldn't expect Kihyu of all people to question what Gods did, but the attack had been far too brutal and vicious. They all needed answers and fill in the blank. She was right, because it was indeed strange. The lightning fell upon them like they weren't the followers of God of Sky. Maybe it was a mistake, if the most powerful God could do such a mistake. It was far too disturbing to think of other possibilities because if it wasn't God of Sky that didn't send the lightning, who did? How did demons break free? Why didn't other gods stop them?

"Maybe it wasn't him," he said sounding pitiful but they both knew better. "Maybe just a lightning wanted to strike us."

Kihyu rolled her eyes. "Clearly there is something wrong. Maybe Gods are having a battle in the sky. It's not something they don't do often."

Unfortunately, their Gods were extremely naughty and arrogant. They mocked, hurt, picked on each other and sometimes it caused some of them to enrage. When a God threw a fit, a town got destroyed. Winds brewed and floods swallowed villages. Their anger directly affected the mortal folk that did nothing but praying and worshipping like a bunch of brainwashed sheep.

"We shall wait and see," he murmured, looking out of window of his chambers.

There was no reason to drown in more problems at the moment. A demon was locked in the palace, who could control minds, and thought of Gods fighting each other was scary. Jaemin did his duties as a prince but didn't necessarily worship everything related to gods. He tested the waters before getting in and decided how to act. The shadow of darkness in his mind didn't go away later into the night. Dark demon, Lee, had claimed a piece of Jaemin and left him unable to do something about it. Being unable to control your own body and mind scared the shit out of him but he couldn't even tell anyone shit. It was only him, and demanding presence of demon.

Shieun checked on him every hour until Water Priests arrived and the rituals began. They lit up incenses, rubbed holy water on his hair, forced him drink a cup of some disgusting juice. They repeated orisons in different languages and blew smoke across his face. He was suffocated by the smell but it's not like he could do anything about it. He gagged and almost threw up but kept himself upright so it would end already. Priests left after two hours of cleansing Jaemin, but the shadow was still lingering in his mind. There was no way to take him out unless Lee himself wanted. He saw an abyss in his dream, like the eyes of dark demon.

Two days later, Jaemin bathed and dressed in nice clothes. His mother was calling for a family meeting. With shaky hands, he wrapped himself around a thick cloak. Even though it was not even winter, he felt cold. There was coldness in his veins. His guards were waiting for him in the hall and he gulped roughly. He needed to learn one thing.

"Where has Yeri been buried?"

"In the main Cemetery of Silver Pillars," they answered in unison. His heart broke at the memory of short haired girl, holding his hands, following him to watch the stars. Demons had come from sky and took her away as if she meant nothing, as if her existence had no reason. Death always left everything so blank and useless.

In Throne Hall, Rago and Lila were sitting together, hand in hand. Kihyu was leaning against a pillar, Haechan was tapping his fingers on table. Father of Lila and Jaehyun, Queen's legal husband, was also here. Jaemin shot him a look while passing by, hating his stoic face. He never got along well with this man. Taiji bowed respectfully, pulling a chair for him, but Jaemin decided to act petty and sit on the other.

"Your Highness. You look healthy."

Jaemin arched a brow. "Why are you here?"

"Queen wanted to see me in her presence too. I cannot know what she is planning," he replied.

That was quite accurate because most powerful woman in the world had a mind of unique. He turned to his brother and nudged his arm, making him look up in confusion. Haechan had been way too silent and pensive, very unlike of his attitude. "Where is mother?"

"I don't know," Haechan shrugged. "She will be here soon, I guess. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Priests worked good," Jaemin lied. The rituals hadn't worked, because Lee's power was way above their league. How could a demon be so powerful? Red demon choked a soldier to death by a mere hand move in front of his eyes. Lee could control minds and probably able to do worse things.

"That demon can't control you from dungeon. Don't get close again."

"Watch him disobey," Kihyu taunted, kicking the back of Jaemin's chair. "He loves getting himself in trouble all the damn time."

"He can't do anything to me." A sudden headache made him grit his teeth in pain. It's like someone was hitting his skull with an axe. Was Lee listening to conversation and demonstrating his strength over him?

When the guard yelled Queen's name, they all turned towards the door. Jaemin forgot about his headache once his mother entered the hall, with a surprise by her side. His brother Jaehyun proved that he was favored by God of Beauty, exuding seramic elegance and power off his strong, tall body. He made people gape and gasp just through his cover. It got even more enthralling once he displayed his political intelligence and militaristic brain.

Behind him, another man followed, shorter but no less dangerous. Lee Taeyong was tactical man with exceptional skills in battle. He looked as cold as the harsh winter winds of North, but he was a pretty nice and kind guy. Jaemin loved him and to be honest, was more enthusiastic about seeing him than his own brother.

"Here comes the golden prince," Kihyu murmured, crossing her arms with annoyance. She had always envied Jaehyun, eldest child of Queen, favored by all the gods. Her eyes were full of malice as they pierced through their brother, whose shoulders were upright and tight, chest swollen with pride. He had no right to feel pride. He didn't see the demons and the massacre they did.

"Jaehyun, you have finally returned," Haechan said, standing up to show his respect. That reserved smile and sweet dimples were familiar.

"I couldn't leave my family alone during such a misfortune time," he responded thickly. He eyed all of them shortly to check their scars. "I don't see anything major, thankfully. Congratulations Lila and Rago on your marriage, I'm sorry your wedding ended up like this."

"A wedding can be done again. We can't bring back the dead, it's what we mourn for," Prince Rago said, voice as big as his body. Jaemin slightly shivered while his brother nodded thoughtfully.

"You are right. We will do everything for the families of those who lost their lives," Jaehyun agreed, proving that he would be a good king one day.

"Sit down, all of you," Queen cut in coldly. Jaemin had forgotten about her since he was focused on the brother he didn't see in long years. There were little scars on her face and unlike other times, her dress was not revealing arms and cleavage. He remembered Shieun say she had been wounded on her torso, and sighed deeply. They all sat down around the table. Lee Taeyong, quiet and sly, settled next to him.

"Hello," Jaemin whispered. Northern boy looked creamy from up close, barely seeing the face of sun at the deepest part of his homeland. His face was boney and handsome, leaving everybody to admire and gush over the beauty he possessed.

"It has been years since I saw you," he said, caressing his arm. "But unfortunately you are now a threat because you grew bigger than me."

Jaemin smiled. He always loved Taeyong, he was different from everyone else. His difference was what made him so special, a diamond amidst cheap stones. It's also what got Jaehyun mesmerized by him so much that he chose being the Warden of North when he could choose better places like South and West. Even a man like his brother was defeated by love, like all men. Could demons lose against love, too?

"We've been through an unfortunate experience three days ago. Our wedding was ruined, people died and many were harmed. All because of five demons attacking our land," Queen started off, her face regal, voice thick.

"Here begins the propaganda," Taeyong mumbled quietly and Jaemin stilled, glancing at him under lashes, taking in hard wrinkles of his solemn face and iron shell of blue eyes. He was older than Jaemin by a few years and he definitely knew better on most occasions.

His mother talked about demons, gods and people who died. Folk was uneasy because of the attack and they all locked themselves in homes. Nobody knew how demons broke free out of Desert of Sin, and unfortunately, Queen claimed she couldn't communicate with the gods. "There's a possibility of them having a battle, so we need to await to see the next move our Divine Leaders."

"Except for throwing lightning upon us?" Jaemin mumbled, his eyes focused on table. When he noticed it went eerily quiet, he looked up to see all of them stare with hooded eyes. He voiced the one thing everybody thought but didn't have the bravery to say out loud.

"We don't know what's happening up there," Jaehyun said. "Goddess of Water has answered to your call, so we can guess that they know what happened. Mother, I trust and believe in our Gods with all my heart, but we need to be more careful. They are Gods in the end, we're not capable of understanding their goals and actions. We shouldn't put our attention on them when people are scared and uneasy."

"We should behead the demon in front of folk," Kihyu cut in. "It will satisfy them for the lives he took, at least."

"I heard that you killed a demon, by the way. Congratulations, Kihyu. I have always known you were to become an amazing warrior," Jaehyun said. Kihyu blinked with surprise, blushing. She was not used to hear compliments from him, even Jaemin never earned one. It must be her first time too.

"All my children are so powerful," Queen stated, glancing at him for a second. "Most of them."

Jaemin shrunk in his chair with mad embarrassment, wanting to curl up and die. She always embarrassed him like this for things he had no control over. He was a good fighter, and defeated enemy many times but she always looked for his weakness to hurt him more. He had no idea why he received short end of her hate and disgust but when your mother hated you, it felt like whole world did too.

"Jaemin must have fought bravely too. He faced the demons and didn't even get any scars," Jaehyun was quick to assure, because in his presence, nobody could feel less. A gracious form of man that was superior to others yet had so much confidence in him that he fixed other's insecurities.

"I was just thinking about it," Taeyong agreed, patting Jaemin's shoulder. "He doesn't have any wounds. No offense but he must the bravest and strongest of all of you."

Haechan rolled his eyes. Kihyu grimaced and Lila arched her brows but Jaemin didn't care because there were people who appreciated and approved him. He smiled shyly, fiddling with his fingers. Telling them he didn't even get to wield his sword was unnecessary at this part, probably.

"What will we do with the demon? What was his name? Lee?" Kihyu asked. "Did he talk yet?"

"No," Queen said. "They carve his flesh every day and he sweats like he's dying but not even a single reaction of agony. He truly is the spawn of devil."

"The devil survives the hell, doesn't he? I doubt torture can break him," Taeyong said, but there was more intend beneath his words. Those blue eyes were filled with controlled rage and fury.

Jaemin remembered Lee's words. _Do you think you could handle me if I was a demon?_ What if he really wasn't one?

"At least he is brave. His friends just ran away when the wave came," Kihyu said. "We should send a troop to Desert of Sin to see if all of them have escaped. What if they are unleashed upon world all of a sudden?"

Everybody recoiled. Thought of demons assembling to attack them was scary, because it took the help of Gods to beat them. Now Gods were gone and if all demons shared same kind of powers, humans were useless in a possible battle. Best thing they could do was hiding underground and praying that earth would swallow them soon enough. After witnessing demons slaughter innocents at wedding, he had no doubt that they were capable of doing worse things. Anger of being exiled, held captive and punished in the hell of world.

"He's important to us. We can't behead him when there are many things we can learn from him. At least not until Gods communicate with us back," Queen stated, squeezing her fists. "If all demons manage to escape, then we are doomed."

"What's his relation with Gods?" Jaemin questioned. They shared a long look but it really was quite interesting demons showed up when the lightning fell. Perhaps it was just a coincidence but it was a strange coincidence. Not something they could sweep under the rug right now, when they were dangling off a high edge of destruction.

"Gods hate the demons," Haechan said. "They are by our side, aren't they?"

It made them question everything they knew about because Gods sided with humans to murder demons. Before Divine Lords, humans and demons had no problem with each other, sharing different parts of land, living by peacefully. History of demons still remained a mystery to this day.

"We shall make a big funeral for those who died tonight," Queen announced. "You are dismissed now. Jaehyun, you stay."

Jaemin felt a strong touch on his arm when he attempted to walk away. With a kind smile, Taeyong patted his shoulder. "Wait for me, Nana."

He watched Taeyong snuggle next to Jaehyun and whisper in his ear. His brother nodded and grabbed his lover's waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. What a great love harboring in impossible conditions. They could never fully become each other's. After that, Taeyong turned around and hooked their arms, walking them out of room with rhythmic steps. They left others behind to wander in silver halls of palace, pointing at some of drawings.

Taeyong shot him a look and pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You can always tell me anything, do you know that, Jaemin?"

He gulped, trying to ignore sharp gaze that bored through his skull. "Of course. And I am grateful for your guidance."

Taeyong nodded with a big smile but there was more under his mask. He was searching for something. "Happy to hear this. Is here anything you want to share with me currently? You look quite troubled."

"Who doesn't? We're all going through a circle of fire."

"You know what I mean," Taeyong said, stopping in front of a big window. Jaemin looked at the ruined front yard the wedding happened three days ago, and the unforgettable assault. Fairies and servants were still cleansing but the impact it left couldn't be erased. Wrecked pillars, ruined grass, burned out trees: rotten souls, scared bodies, bloodshot eyes. After picture of a massacre was heart-wrenching, and Jaemin imagined worse. The Devil's War. Thousands dead, exiled, tortured. It was always innocents that suffered from superiors.

"Two of them caught me here," he quietly said, pointing at the corner Lee had pressed against him. Ghost of his solid body embraced him once again, darkness in his mind weighting down. "One of them had red eyes and red hair, and he was so malicious, so taunting. Then-Then he came. Lee. He did something to my mind, I don't know what it is. I couldn't fight him even when he was just few inches away. Red demon knocked out my friend and now she's dead."

Taeyong tightened his hold around his arm and squeezed friendly to show support. He really was so nice and decent, and Jaemin was kind of glad he wasn't a member of his fucked up family. Beautiful people didn't belong with House Na. "I'm so sorry."

"Lee wanted me to ask help from Goddess of Water. He waited until I did and when Goddess responded, he seemed satisfied. I'm afraid it has been his aim all along."

Taeyong hummed, jaw set tight. His eyes were darkening, or Jaemin was too tired that he began seeing illusions. "He's the demon that's captured, isn't he?"

Jaemin nodded, wiping his tears away. "He wanted to get caught, Taeyong. What do you think he is plotting?"

He smiled and caressed Jaemin's face, hand big and heavy yet also soft, palms calloused from wielding weapon all the time. Jaemin's hands were equally rough and calloused, and he wondered if sad look of Taeyong's eyes was a reflection of his dark ones. "There is nothing to plot, Nana. You have grown quite scared of him but a demon is no stronger than a god. They will go back to where they've come from."

Jaemin blinked. His mind had gone a little blurry, and he wondered why he talked to Taeyong about his worries while hiding the truth from others. Was it the look in his eyes? Sighing deeply, he rubbed the back of his nape and Taeyong patted his cheeks gently. "Let's go drink some wine," he offered, pulling him towards terrace.

"In the middle of day?"

"Who said we can't drink anytime we want? We make the rules." 

Jaemin didn't know why but Taeyong sounded like he was mocking. He laughed because if he found it amusing, then it must be amusing. They drank wine and ate cake in the terrace, and the palace was quiet and still moody. He couldn't even look towards the garden because if he did, it might be too much to handle. Dead people, innocents, children and women and men, all commoners that wanted to see a royal wedding that happened once or twice in a lifetime. Because only Kings and Queens married, and occasionally, non-bastards like Lila.

At night, palace folk and families of the victims gathered in the garden. Priests lit up candles for the souls of dead, people mourned in pain and Queen led the ritual as Head Priestess. It was her responsibility to carry the burden of victims because she failed to protect her homeland. Jaemin quietly watched the funeral, prayed when his mother said so. Kihyu and Haechan were still by his side, and everybody was pensive tonight, thoughtfully praying for the poor souls that died af the hands of demons. The dark coverage of sky illuminated with candles and lanterns, flames drew a tragedy across stars that fell off. As tears spilled down his face, he prayed for Yeri's soul over and over again.

And found himself heading to dungeons afterwards.

It was eerily dark and silent. All the soldiers were in the funeral, they didn't fear leaving the demon alone since it was practically impossible to run. Protected with magic, anyone who wasn't the blood of human would mistake the paths and come back to their cell again. Jaemin felt like he was marching on top of a graveyard, which it was, not only demons but also humans now. Torches warmed up his face as he stopped before the door. Being alone with a demon in hell was an intimidating experience which he should be so cautious of. Lee still wandered in the roads of his mind.

Jaemin opened the gate with a loud thud, swallowing down the cold sensation of dread. There was only magical moonlight in the cell, so he took his time to grab a torch and entered inside again. Rapid beat of his heart must be heard all over the dungeon, they rang in his ears so loud that he grew uncomfortable. Same sensation crawled under his skin, and here the demon was. Lee was gazing at Jaemin under his eyelashes, face twisted in a stoic, reserved expression. He looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

"There's a funeral outside," Jaemin said, voice too high-pitched that he was ashamed of himself. He couldn't prove better that he was madly afraid to be in his presence. "For the people you and your friends killed."

"Am I supposed to feel sad for them?"

Jaemin looked at him in shock. He talked to him but soldiers all said he never talked, no matter the topic and provocation. His voice was raspy, a bit too much since he probably hadn't drunk water for days. Prince scowled as he shifted closer to his body that's still crucified across the wall. His muscles were clenched heavily, arms tied above his head, the wound on his stomach seemed to worsen. It stank quite bad and darkness of his blood sent tremors all over him. A demon whose blood was black, as dark as round orbs of his eyes, as intense as nonchalance of his actions. He didn't feel any remorse for murdering innocents.

Jaemin held the torch in air, looking up at Lee with thin eyes. "Why shouldn't you? They were just innocent folk and you crushed them all."

"Innocent folk who let my race suffer in Desert of Sin for centuries," Lee's right eye twitched with anger. "I don't have ounce of empathy for them. I will bring worse apocalypses upon all of you."

Jaemin winced away. He sounded too blood-thirsty, too determined, too ruthless of killing humans. He knew no matter the weapon against the demon, it was basically impossible to take down such a disgusting creature that fed from the blood of innocents. Avenging his race by killing random people was no good idea, but Jaemin could see his perceptive. When you had been tormented for too long, you couldn't differ between what's good and bad but he could and that's why Jaemin shouldn't let this demon break free and hurt more people.

"You can't do anything when you're locked down here."

Dark demon tilted his chin impudently, and arrogance of his eyes caused him to take a step back. Lee seemed to get bigger, already enough tall and broad, even more when he was spread open like this. Without a doubt, those shackles were nothing to crack and maul Jaemin to death with only a few attacks. A human like him couldn't do much against the beast of hell that was fighting for vengeance and freedom he madly desired. It was all in his eyes, and Jaemin could read him easily.

"You are so naive, prince. Don't get on my way or I'll break you."

Jaemin grinded his teeth. He must be looking fierce in the flames, but perhaps he was just pathetic for trying to scare away a demon that escaped from Desert of Sin. "You can't threaten me in my own home."

"This palace has never been your home. You don't belong anywhere."

"Get out of my head," he hissed, holding his head hard enough to bruise. All he wished was shoving his hand inside his head and rip the demon out. But Lee only watched, taking deep breaths, still lingering in his mind. What was he doing to him?

"Go back to your chambers. Soldiers are coming."

Jaemin looked at the gate and empty hall over his shoulder. He didn't see or hear anything, but the demon must have, inhuman powers. Glancing at Lee again, he stepped backwards with his eyes focused ahead. It was just two of them in the dungeon, dark and stinky, walls rusty and dusty. And the gaze of beast was too damn heavy, heavier than the chains he was tied with. A man like him knew no borders and lines and always crossed hardships no matter what.

"Speak up if you don't want them to torture you worse."

"Torture can't break me," he said nonchalantly, throwing his head back, eyes low and deep. Blushing slightly, Jaemin turned around and walked out of the dungeon, closing door slowly. He placed the torch on its place and ran across the hall, shrinking in a corner upon hearing guards chat in the ladder. How did Lee even sense them coming from all this way? He was full of surprises.

"Should we call a healer for his wound? What if he dies?"

"I won't let anyone near this freak. I'll take care of his wound, give me a torch from up there," Commander Eftal stated thickly. Jaemin chewed on his lip. They were gonna burn his wound, and it was inhuman. He's not a human, prince thought. He was a beast. If he could stand upright with that wound on his stomach, he could endure getting it burned too. But it didn't mean he had to. Why was he feeling upset for a mass murderer? Why couldn't he be more shallow instead of drowning at the bottom? Oblivious people were always the happiest yet it wasn't a thing for him.

While going back to chambers, he kept murmuring to himself, trying to understand why he did even visit the demon in first place. Maybe he just wanted him to confront what he did, but he didn't even care. _Am I supposed to feel sad for them?_ Like it didn't matter that he busted a wedding and killed innocent people with his friends.

 _They aren't innocent, just the sheep following ruthless gods._ Jaemin felt like someone was whispering into his mind. Specifically a dark haired, dark eyed demon whose shadow ruled over his own mind.

 _Shut up,_ he grumbled back, handsome face flashing at the back of his eyes. He was ashamed for thinking Lee was handsome, because beauty of his face didn't hide his vile nature. 

"Where are you coming from, Jaemin?"

He looked up with shocked eyes, having caught in the act. Jaehyun and Taeyong were holding hands, looking incredibly clingy as they stared him down, standing just at the last stair of ladder. Even though he was cautious, there was no reason to lie to people who already knew what he had done.

"I wanted to confront him, but he just stared at me like a dumbass," he lied. Taeyong had an unreadable expression on his face, meanwhile his brother seemed solemn. He was always the one to follow rules to the letter and never disobey any command. It was disciplined people like him that ruled the world.

"Have you been you alone with the demon? Don't do such unreasonable things, Jaemin. It's a demon, not an ordinary criminal," he said with a stoic voice.

He nodded because his brother was right, as always. Wasn't he? But Jaemin couldn't silence the anguished screams of his conscience. There were so many things wrong about all of this. Yes, Lee was wrong and disgusting for killing people, but weren't humans too for murdering his race? Demons had always been told to be cruel beasts who killed humans for nothing but it never sounded right. Humans killed demons because Gods ordered so, because before them, two races lived in peace without fighting. Perhaps demons were just protecting themselves, Jaemin didn't know what's the right thing anymore. It was all too much.

"You're right, brother. I have been quite upset after funeral, I should get a sweet slumber."

"I heard Yeri is dead," his brother said with sympathy. "My condolences. She was a good friend of you."

Jaemin gulped thickly. "I couldn't save her," he whispered, looking at his fingers. He sounded so raspy and breathy, burdened by loss of an innocent friend that just happened to be next to him. If he didn't tag her after, she could have lived. "One of the demons knocked her out and I didn't see her again. It was my fault that she died viciously."

"I'm sure you would have done something if you could," Taeyong assured, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "What you should do now is to honor her death. Be someone she will be proud of."

Jaemin sniffled. They were right, once again. When Jaehyun and Taeyong came together, there wasn't much that could stop them. As the Crown Prince, his brother should marry a woman and breed her, because Gods wanted it that way. Him and Lila were only legal children because Taiji was Queen's husband, though she slept around however she desired and also bred bastards from numerous men. Jaemin never got to know his father, neither did Haechan and Kihyu. It wasn't important if they were bastards because they weren't firstborns anyways. Only the firstborn got the throne but weirdly enough, he never longed for it.

Throne of a king could rise up to clouds, he may sit here with Gods, share their food and laughter. Only to be pushed off anytime, because in this game of survival, everything was temporary. A gentle touch of love was the best crown a man could don, yet humans also couldn't exist without arrogance, bane and vanity. In the scakes of pure heart, goodness should outweigh so the person could help others. Jaehyun was a good example of this and the reason he deserved to be favored by all gods and ascend the mighty throne one day.

"Please go rest in your chambers. You look quite sick," he said, patting his back while Jaemin passed by. He nodded at the couple and rushed off to his room, and it was raining when he arrived. The pour was so heavy it beat the glass, making him jump with fear. He took off his cloak and boots, tucking himself beneath cold sheets of solitude. He hated pours, hated the way it felt like it's striking his body, cold and painful. Curling under sheet, he made his body as small as possible.

Then, all of a sudden, thunders stopped blowing. Flowers bloomed in his mind, filling the air with sweetness. A fallen star stroked his eyelids and angels sang him to sleep. His head lolled around, like he was laying on a cluster of soft petals. In his dream, he saw a black rose blossom amidst colorful garden. It poisoned Jaemin and he woke up when his body crashed with a loud thud.

It was already morning, still raining outside. Jaemin slept so well since ages and he had no idea how, but he didn't care for the reason. He wished all his nights would be just as smooth, sweet and light despite the shadow crowding his head. Deciding to spend the day alone, taking off his clothes, he shifted under sheets again. Satin fabric was smooth across his skin, gently fondling his body. Closing his eyes, softly rutting down onto mattress, Jaemin enjoyed indulging himself after long days of hardships. He deserved a break as much as others. Soothing a hand down his sides, feeling his curves and soft flesh. 

Jaemin loved his body, and men loved it even more. He was tall and lean, made of strong muscles and sharp curves laced with sensitive skin. It was a pleasure to touch him and feel his strength and beauty, because every man that ever mounted him left this room with dreamy and hazed eyes. They all wanted him again, but Jaemin wouldn't fuck same man twice, an untold rule. It was smooth when he dreamed of hands on his body, hands of gold, hands of blood. He shuddered from even thinking of dark devil touching him. His hands could only bring an end to Jaemin's life, and break him in rough without remorse. He was a mass murderer, a demon. Losing his enthusiasm, Jaemin just huffed and hugged a pillow.

Everything was against him. Nobody was by his side to support him when he was being haunted by a demon who was just so handsome and interesting. But even Jaemin wasn't that dumb to look beyond who he really was: genocidal maniac that survived Desert of Sin and wished to do worse to humans. He had breakfast with Taeyong and Lila in his room since Rago and Jaehyun had left with Queen for some interrogation. His other siblings must be sleeping off somewhere, probably spent the night fucking or fighting with someone.

"Are you naked under robe?" Taeyong asked, winking at him playfully. "Did you have a bed partner yesterday?"

Jaemin blushed. "No... Please don't do this."

"Nana cares about his bedsports alot," Lila pointed out. "He wouldn't be able to walk after a night with a handsome guy."

Taeyong laughed and winked at him before clearing his throat, turning to Lila with shiny eyes. "What a conversation we're having at the moment. But I started it, so let me continue. How is it going with Prince Rago?" 

"We decided to postpone bedding night and consummate in his castle later," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. Blush of her face was cute and Jaemin hoped the best for his sister, she deserved it. At least one person could be finally happy in House Na.

After breakfast, they left with promises of coming back and Jaemin dressed up nicely. His feet led him to dungeon, and if he sweated madly, thankfully nobody could know. Even in the morning it was so dark down below, illuminated by many torches that were lined across walls. The gate of cell was open, and a man was talking to demon. He slowed down to adjust his steps, glancing around to make sure there was no guard, and it was revealed the man was his brother Jaehyun. When did they even return?

"I know there is a reason you have come here," he was saying, his posture diligent. Dark eyes of Lee found Jaemin over Crown Prince's shoulder, and he pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing Lee to avoid him. While demon just twitched his jaw, he hid behind the gate to listen to conversation. "You ran into to my brother Jaemin in garden but didn't kill him, didn't even lay a finger on him. That doesn't sound right at all, not for somebody that murdered thousands. What are you trying to do, devil?"

Jaemin's heartbeats fastened with fear. Why didn't he think about it before? Dark demon didn't kill him when he easily could. He had been completely surrounded but demon didn't even put up a fight, directly headed to Queen in hopes of killing her. What was the reason of his mercy? That was no mercy. A man like Lee had no pity to spare, he planned something else. He wanted something else from Jaemin. Why him, though? In the eyes of his mother and many others, he was the most useless sibling. Was it because his mind had been weaker compared to others that he chose him? That would be quite embarrassing.

"I'll find out anyways," Jaehyun continued his own conversation alone. Dark demon didn't even stutter a word. "But if you have an eye on my brother, I will burn you alive, like the folk you've harmed in towns. Stay away from Jaemin."

Jaemin, awestruck, quietly turned around and hid in a corner. A few seconds after, his brother was gone with all his grace, and dungeon quietened drastically. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. Did dark demon want him? It was such a dare for a demon to be in love with a prince who was raised to worship gods but he didn't think it was the reason. There must be something more. Scanning the hall, Jaemin walked back to cell and slammed the door shut.

"The longer you don't talk, the angrier they get," he said once he was in, eyeing Lee attentively. His wound was, well, burned and stitched. Jaemin could only imagine how much it hurt, especially since soldiers probably didn't give him elixirs to get numb and pacify the pain. They were so ruthless but had to be against a murderer that slaughtered their people. Why did this cycle of violence never end?

"Their anger is just a blow of wind. I am the storm itself," Lee stated, though he sounded too breathy, as if he was suffering. Jaemin shot him a knowing look and approached him carefully. He shouldn't be doing that but he just couldn't leave him like this, in pain and agony. Demon watched him come closer, hands fisting above his head, as though he could use them on prince.

 _I can_ , Lee whispered into his mind when Jaemin stopped before him. Demon's warm breath fanned across his forehead and hair. He stank so bad but they weren't fond of caring about amount of hygiene.

"Don't touch me, prince," he growled dangerously. His voice was tempting and Jaemin didn't even look up to his eyes because everytime, he drowned in the depth of his abyss orbs. Pressing the small glass of elixir to his mouth, forcing demon to part his lips, he tried to help him in his own way. "Drink this. It will take away your pain."

Lee was quiet. He didn't part his lips for so long that Jaemin's arm started shaking miserably. But eventually, he opened his mouth and with a relieved sigh, prince spilled elixir down his throat. After he swallowed fully, demon suddenly lunged forward. Wide eyed and dumbfounded, Jaemin trembled when demon bumped against his body, pressing tightly. Their foreheads ignited a fire from where they touched, and that fire nothing he'd seen so far. The sensation was so deep Jaemin felt his blood flow reverse.

He looked up, and it had been his mistake, maybe the biggest one. Demon had a huge world in his eyes, but to land on his abyss, you had to survive a death jump. It was full of dark and terror, like the scary feeling he sensed many times at the main temple of Goddess of Death. Jaemin saw ghosts, blood, destruction here, agony of the dead, suffering of the mortal, and hellish flames of a desert. A mere human like him didn't belong to such a vicious world, but he still saw himself reflect through dark, glassy eyes.

Lee pulled back slowly, face unreadable, and Jaemin's body was replaced by cold shock of his absence. He had been too warm and full against him. "Go back," he ordered. His pulse throbbed heavy, but expression of his eyes was harder to witness. "Don't come back again."

Frowning with confusion, Jaemin walked away from him. What an ungrateful bastard. He helped this demon with decency but he didn't even care. A beast like him shouldn't be pitied _. I will not spare you next time_. How pretty, little lies were those. Next days, though, despite kicking him out, Lee was still in his mind. Sometimes he even talked, when Jaemin screamed upon an insect that was on his bed, or when he was in the middle of having dinner with his siblings.

 _You are bothering me,_ he'd say, grumble to be honest. The audacity of this man was astonishing.

_Get the fuck out of my mind then._

_Stop screaming, I'm trying to sleep,_ then disappeared again. Jaemin would just huff out with annoyance.

Few days passed and Prince Rago announced they were leaving for their home in the west. It was a tranquil goodbye reunion. Queen and Jaehyun talked to prince in private, while Taeyong stroked Lila's hair with brotherly love, giving her advices. While all of this happened, Kihyu was just sharpening her blade in a corner, looking very disinterested by farewell moments. Excusing himself, Jaemin padded next to her and nudged at her ankle with tip of his boot. She glared at him.

"Jaehyun thinks the demon wants me," he said with a shrug, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. She rolled her eyes and continued her work, sound of sharpening bleeding his ears.

"I know. I told him about that."

Jaemin narrowed his eyes, staring her down. "What do you mean?"

"You have run into this demon and come out alive, with no scars visible. It's nothing new that demons lack any kind of morals and ethics, so him lusting for you sounded pretty much possible."

"It's dumb. He could have easily kidnapped me if he wanted but he didn't," Jaemin said, more to himself. There was something important about demon that he couldn't remember. What was it? "He was caught by soldiers after the wave."

"Yeah, that was lucky of us. I was about to get pink beast too but he managed to break my arm and disappear," Kihyu gritted her teeth. "His name is Renjun. I will catch him one day and break all of his limbs one by one."

Jaemin scanned her face indifferently, too immersed in his own thoughts that ricocheted around. No way of putting them in place together. "How do you know his name?"

"Someone shouted his name before they vanished. At least I hope it's his name," she shrugged again. Another headache hit Jaemin and he fell on his knees, losing the control of his pathetic body, shaking desperately. His sister reached out to him but Jaemin flinched, teeth cracking violently. _Renjun. Renjun. Renjun_. Dark demon was ruining his mind and he didn't regret even a little, that comrade must be someone important if he reacted this way. At one point, his sight blacked out and he passed out. 

In his dream, there were few more black roses in the garden. They oozed off dark hues that choked him up, burning his veins. _Come back to me_ , Lee whispered. Ordered, to be more specific. Jaemin found himself complying because he had zero control over his body. Stumbling off his bed, walking barefoot in halls, soft sounds of his steps echoing in silence of ladder as he went down and down. Gate of cell was a sinister sight at the end of road, and there was no soldier around, weird enough. His mind pounded as he approached closer to darkness, completely consumed by shadows of death.

Dark eyes of Lee glowed red in the dungeon. He looked like a wolf ready to maul his prey, Jaemin, filling him with much desire to turn around and run away but his mind was controlled by that demon.

"What do they know about Renjun?" He growled, voice low and lethal. Jaemin wondered about this Renjun who made Lee furious like this, even bare mention of his name caused him to react fervently. He recalled the tall, pink haired devil, whose eyes reflected Kihyu's corpse when he lurched at her.

"Kihyu just heard one of your friends call him," Jaemin said, wrapping his arms around his torso. It'd gotten quite cold in the cell, or was it sense of solitude that left him all bare and open? Red eyes slowly turned normal, seeping through him, surging through his veins like a rebellion.

"Anything else?" Jaemin shook his head. "You will instantly warn me if they ever learn anything about my friends, do you understand?"

The words were pinned into his head. Jaemin nodded, looking down with pitiful eyes. He knew Lee was manipulating him but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He didn't want to do anything. Lee cared about his family, like any other person in the world. He had no right to take that from him, not when they struggled so hard in Desert of Sin. He looked up, dark demon's eyes were closed and a vein popped on his forehead. Walking up to him, Jaemin touched his wound. It shrunk smaller, healing fast. Lee clenched his stomach muscles, his large chest rising up and down under prince's touch. He never noticed before, but demon was so warm, so hot. His skin felt like it was burning inside out.

"Elixir worked," Lee said. "I don't feel anything."

Jaemin sighed. "You definitely don't, but it is showing side effects. It feels like you're in flames."

"It's not a problem if I can't feel shit. I only care for real things."

Jaemin tilted his head with curiosity. Lee had his head hung low, looking at him through glassy eyes. They were were so close, and even though demon's breath stank, Jaemin was focused on his face. He was perfect by any means. A real life structure, like he was carved by the hands of God of Beauty himself. But his beauty was wild, eyes were brutal, skin full of scars, old and new. He was deviant and a monster, and this reality attracted Jaemin for unknown reasons.

"Don't get attached to me, prince," Lee suddenly spoke, sounding distant. "I gnaw at your soul like a blood thirsty animal, I daunt your head with ghosts, I pluck the life from your veins without a remorse. You're too naive, too gentle. You aren't fit for a man like me."

Jaemin pulled away in shock, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Who even said that he was attracted to him? "Don't mistake my pity with anything else, beast. As a prince, I know who's the ideal for me, and it's definitely not a demon locked in dungeon beneath my foot."

"Then you're smart." There's faint mock in his voice. "Leave now."

Jaemin tsked and turned on his heels, walking away from demon. If he heard Lee inhale the smell of his hair and hum, he acted like it didn't happen and run away. Next day, he tried to excuse himself from Kihyu and Haechan that were terrorizing him and his room. They said everybody had been quite concerned about him and Queen ordered to call Water Priests again in case anything happened.

"I missed Lila's departure," he said, ducking low from the blade Haechan accidentally sent his way. His brother laughed and apologized, stepping on his fresh sheets with those muddy boots.

"They just rode away," Kihyu stated, rolling her eyes, grinning madly while grabbing an axe. "Catch this, Nana!"

 _They sound like such a pain-in-the-ass,_ Lee commented, his deep voice resounding in his mind. Jaemin swallowed.

_That's how siblings are. Do you have any?_

Silence for a moment. Was he being hesitant? _I do. Come back tonight._

_Are you so enthusiastic to see me again?_

_You obviously are,_ Lee said and vanished. Jaemin chewed on his bottom lip, looking ahead with blurry eyes. At night, he grabbed another glass of elixir and visited dark demon, still crucified across wall, and broader than most men Jaemin had encountered. Bleak eyes seeped through him as he approached, lashes fluttering with familiar fan of breath. It was almost sensual. Almost? Totally sensual, because he was undoubtedly attracted to him.

"Will you continue staring?" Lee asked, softly bumping his forehead.

Jaemin swallowed, reaching out a hand and touching fresh scars across his chest. Feeling of his rigid, muscled torso was exciting and perhaps even mouthwatering. Demon's chest rose up and down under his touch, and growing more captivated, he pressed the glass of elixir across his lips. Sight of Lee parting his lips, motion of his adam's apple bobbling, and sound of his grunt did something to his heart. 

"Where do you steal it from?" He asked later. Jaemin hid the tube in one of his pockets and blinked his eyes blankly.

"One of physicians is my close friend, she provides free stock without questions."

Demon raised a brow, scrutinizing him with those sinner eyes. Then he looked up at the chains his hands were tied around. "Fix it," he said. It was an order and Jaemin, as stupid as ever, raised on tiptoes to do as he was told. The shackles were quite heavy and tight, leaving bruises on his flesh. Oh, to be able to set him free. Of course, Jaemin, so he could murder more people.

When he was done, he attempted to retreat but froze when a pair of wet limps grazed across the skin of his neck. Demon's lips of blood and evil, marking him with mere touch because he was just so damn sinister. Did he do it on purpose or his lips just happened to brush his skin? While he stared dumbly into the depth of demon's dark gaze, suddenly his eyes looked over Jaemin's shoulder and his face became stoic. Fearfully, prince turned his head but before he could take a look, a hand grabbed him roughly and threw him to the floor. Not even a yelp escaped his mouth when he fell down, hitting his forehead and nose harshly.

"You let me down, Jaemin." Jaehyun's voice was sharp. His eyes opened wide at the realization of current happening. He was caught in the dungeon of demon, alone and so close. "Are you in love with this demon? How disappointing. Did he come here because of you? Do you two have a past together? Answer me."

"Brother, you have misunderstood," Jaemin said, sounding too broken, too pitiful. He felt so humiliated and hated the way his brother looked at him. "There's nothing between us, never can be."

"Then why did you help him? Why did you stop his pain?" Jaehyun roughly hit Lee's wounded stomach all of a sudden and a pained hiss left demon's mouth. Jaemin shuddered at the sight. "Does it agonize you watching him writhe in pain?"

Jaemin shook his head. "I-I'm sorry." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, he must have looked so pathetic that Lee grinded his teeth after stealing a glance to him.

"Are you really this dumb, Crown Prince?" His deep voice provoked blazing worlds when he talked, pitting two strong men against each other. They stared at each other with high chin and rigor in eyes. "Your little brother has been such an easy target. Priests couldn't keep me off his mind for too long. I ordered him to come and he came everytime, doing whatever told him. He is so weak, making me want waste him more."

Jaehyun punched him hard. Then again, over and over. Jaemin had little time to comprehend the fact that Lee was helping him by shouldering the fault. Composing himself quickly, because he didn't desire dying soon, he acted like a poor victim, brainwashed by a demon that murdered thousands. An easy story to buy.

"So you have been using him for your filthy needs? What else did you do to him?" Jaehyun hissed. He squeezed Lee's throat, hand as large as the demon's, battle-forged in harsh conditions of reign. "I will kill you so you won't ever come close to my family. No, no. I have got a better idea," Jaehyun pulled back. The look in his eyes reminded Jaemin why he was so dangerous and should be cautious of no matter what.

"I will hunt down your friends one by one, I'll throw them at your feet and break them in front of your eyes. You will not be able to do anything except watching. Too useless, dangling like a puppet on the wall. Then you are to bound to understand why you shouldn't mess with my family."

Jaehyun took Jaemin's hand, forcing him out of the dungeon. The younger locked eyes with Lee before he was dragged away, but composed expression of demon calmed him down. It would be okay. He saved him for unknown purposes, but it was enough to make butterflies land on his chest. To fulfill the necessities of play, he sniffled sadly and pulled at his brother's hand.

"Brother, I'm sorry for being too weak. I don't know what he made me do, I feel so ashamed of myself and for our family."

Jaehyun turned to him, eyes understanding and merciful. "It's okay, Nana. I am glad that I found out before he did worse thing through your mind. You will not be controlled by him again, I swear."

Jaehyun took him to his room and tucked Jaemin under the sheets, apologizing for behaving that way and hurting him. It wasn't a problem as long as he didn't suspect him. Jaemin endured worse things than being tossed onto ground, and sore of his face didn't matter at the moment. He barely managed to save his life. In his dream, he saw one of black roses had wilted. Waking up to meadow saffron scent of his room, he straightened up and looked at Haechan with curt eyes. He was placing an incense on the desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm forced to take care of you today," he grumbled. "Jaehyun said you're haunted."

Jaemin was overwhelmed. "I'm what?"

"The devil, Lee, has controlled your mind a few times, apparently. You are not allowed to leave your room for a week."

"Oh," Jaemin let out. A whole week. It was not the first time he had been punished like this but now he didn't want to stay here. Not that he could do anything about it, though.

The week passed quite slow. Since Lila was gone with her husband, Kihyu didn't have anyone else to mess with, so she was constantly in his chambers ruining his stuff. There were two blades stuck in the wall, a broken glass on the floor and Haechan had a black eye at the end of second day. Jaemin could see they were also uneasy and bored because Gods still hadn't communicated with them. The folk was unsettled, there was a demon who controlled his mind and they were all afraid of what would happen next.

One night in his sleep, Jaemin woke up soaked in sweat. There had been a war in his mind for days, continuous suffering and agony. Lee was in pain, but he had no idea how. He was still lingering in forsaken valleys of Jaemin's mind, covering a huge amount of his life. Thinking of him was a routine lately, about his words, his face, his goals. What did he even aim? Kihyu told him that soldiers were back to torturing the demon since they knew he could talk. They forced him to speak and it's what ruined Jaemin's sleeps at nights. He was feeling Lee's emotions in a way, as though it was his own.

"Jaehyun and I will go to the East, the Desert of Sin, to search for Gods and see if demons all ran free," Taeyong said in fourth day. They were ready to go, dressed up thickly, with a small troop of most trustworthy soldiers. "Take care of yourself while we are away. Don't get in trouble."

Jaemin nodded. "I won't, don't worry. Be careful on the way."

Jaehyun squeezed his shoulder roughly. A brotherly reminder. "Tell others if you feel like he's trying to take over you. They will help you no matter what."

He nodded again, gulping dryly. "He can't hurt me ever again."

 _I am always the bad guy,_ demon grunted inside his head and Jaemin widened his eyes. He'd returned after very quiet days of solitude. 

_You chose to be one,_ he answered, watching his brother talk with rest of their sibling decently. His hands were folded behind out of respect he felt for Jaehyun.

_When you are born into hell, there isn't much option about what you're._

Jaemin gulped, feeling his words so deep because he was right. They called these people demons and locked them in hell, what else could they expect from them? Humans named them demons, and got angry when they did evil things. _Are you alright? I cannot come to visit you._

 _I don't want you to anyways. Later._ Then he was gone.

After the couple left, Kihyu and Haechan began playing with him. Last time Jaemin remembered, he was dangled off balcony and his stupid siblings almost dropped him. Days passed and black roses started blooming back in his dreams. This time, he could feel smooth petals on the tip of his fingers. They smelled like esperance and new beginnings for hopeless souls. It was five days after when Jaemin had been allowed out of his chambers and he immediately headed to dungeon by using secret tunnels. Being caught again wasn't even an option. He also had food with him, since soldiers barely fed Lee.

He awaited until Commander Eftal left with her soldiers. They didn't stay here since demon couldn't run anywhere. There was no way out of dungeon and palace for the demon. He quietly opened the door and stepped in, sighing in relief, recognizing the memories of last time he'd been here. It'd been a nightmare.

"Little mouse has finally come," the demon said, and Jaemin looked up to meet intense gaze of dark eyes.

"Shut up," he grumbled. Who would want to be called a mouse? Did he mean that Jaemin was ugly? "Have you been waiting for my arrival? You sound relieved."

With slowness that annoyed him, Lee scanned him from head to toe, then looked into his eyes again. "I expected your brother to kill you."

"No you didn't, you protected me," Jaemin murmured, standing before his crucified body. They stared into each other's eyes. "I should thank for it."

"I didn't do such a thing," Lee said. He talked so honest that Jaemin almost believed. "I had trouble breathing as of late. Your brother is a snitcher."

Jaemin checked him out. Fresh, open scars lay golden and silver across his skin, smeared in dark blood. He kind of felt his pain, but what he felt was not equal to Lee living through torture by himself. Looking up at him again, he blinked away his sorrow. Feeling sorry for a mass murderer shouldn't be a thing but dark demon had very cunning ways of getting under his skin.

"Are you hungry? I brought you food," he announced, pulling out the bread and clear water. Lee's uninterested eyes twinkled and he grew proud of himself. Demon must be starving and thirsting since soldiers didn't care about feeding him, only violating his body. "Open your mouth then. Your hands are quite useless."

Lee narrowed his eyes, reading through his orbs, looking so deep that most people would have drowned but a demon couldn't be discarded easily. People around him always said that most genuine part of him was his eyes. They reflect your innocence and purity, Taeyong even claimed once. Jaemin couldn't hide lies in his eyes, not to Lee when the man had seen every hidden parts of his soul. He ended up feeding the demon, patiently standing up even though back of his knees hurt. After his food ended, Jaemin wiped his mouth with a piece of cloth, to which dark demon raised a brow with annoyance.

"Take that off me," he ordered. Jaemin scoffed and wiped his mouth rougher. It made Lee growl under his hand, almost biting on his skin like a lion. He was a beast.

"Shut up for one second and let me finish my job."

Jaemin was only brave because Lee's hands were tied above and he couldn't kill him. He held on to demon's shoulder to rise on his tiptoes and wipe the sweat off his forehead as well. His pants were slightly wet, and his hair smelled of water.

"They bathed you?" He mumbled to himself, running a hand through dark locks. Its filth wasn't enough to prevent Jaemin from touching, because it always looked so fierce. His hair would be soft under different circumstances and he still would love playing with it.

"What are you doing, prince?" Lee suddenly asked, startling Jaemin. He wrapped his arms around demon's thick, pulsing neck to avoid falling. Noses bumped, eyes locked, and it felt like the air in dungeon had gone far too cold in a second. Lee was gritting his teeth, looking like he wanted to shove Jaemin off him and he really was right. That was basically called harassment.

"I'm sorry," he unwrapped his arms and distanced himself from Lee who's now watching him with a frown. "What am I doing with a mass murderer here, is the real question."

"You are naive. Innocent. I told you this before," devil tilted his head to the side. "You're doing something so wrong by helping me."

Jaemin blinked his eyes sadly, and demon followed the motion of his lashes. "Why doesn't it feel like that, then?"

He didn't expect demon to look surprised, plump lips parting around a sigh. What the hell was jaemin doing in this dungeon, feeding the demon, helping him overcome pain? He brought more pain to innocent folk outside, by sending lightning upon them and killing whoever got on his way.

"Then it means your conscience is in peace with what you do."

"It shouldn't be," Jaemin said, averting his gaze. He crouched down on the floor, cupping his face with shaky hands. Memories of that day never left his mind: the smoke, the blood, the corpses. All in mere minutes. "The day you and your friends attacked us, one of my closest friends died. Yeri. Did she deserve dying? No. She was a slave who grew up without parents. Why does her life matter less than yours, or why does your life matter less than her? Do you think what you do is justified because they did the same to you?"

Lee tightened his jaw arrogantly. He was no ashamed of what he'd done, he would have done it again and again. "You're in no place to question my ethics. You have never been through what I have."

"I don't claim that I have," Jaemin whispered. "How did you escape Desert of Sin?"

"It has been a couple of years."

Jaemin widened his eyes with surprise. A couple of years he'd been outside, roaming free, but nobody ever reported they saw a demon. Cold sensation again crawled in his veins, freezing fervent flow of his blood. Of course nobody reported, because anybody that crossed his path had been killed. Lee couldn't have let a few peasants expose him to world yet.

"How..."

Lee inhaled deeply, glaring at him with severe eyes. But he couldn't scare him away, at least not right now. "Border has never been impossible to pass. When imbalance between humans and my people got too obvious, spirit of desert let us leave."

Jaemin scratched at his cheek, swallowing roughly. He really was telling the truth, because Lee either spoke truly or remained quiet. A man like him wasn't fond of lying at all.

"How many of demons are free?" He asked, but somehow knew Lee wouldn't answer. It went as expected. "What are you trying to do then? Why did you get caught and locked up here? Will you kill all of us?" Silence. Dark eyes watched him attentively, almost curious, perhaps because he found Jaemin embarrassing quite much. "I do not approve what humans have done to your people but returning same energy by killing innocents doesn't make you right."

Lee clenched his jaw. He was not ready for this conversation because he had never seen the other side of battle. How could he? Jaemin was sure if he grew up in a place like Desert of Sin, he would have wanted to slaughter everyone too. Understanding both perceptive hadn't been hard but convincing Lee to innocence of many humans surely would be. It was clear by look in his eyes, because he didn't want to pity any human. Nobody had spared his people centuries ago.

"You call me innocent now because you have known me for some time. You don't know Yeri and find her murder justified. Does that make any sense?" Jaemin pushed his luck.

"I should have killed you first time I saw you," dark demon hissed. He looked full of detest, but Jaemin didn't think he was the target. Lee was questioning himself upon confronting other side of endless war of survival. "You were so helpless when you were just swimming in the lake. I could have made you choke in your own breath. Fast and easy death."

Jaemin blinked his eyes dumbly. Swimming in the lake? He must be talking about sacred lake of Goddess of Water because it's the only place he preferred for vacation. Realization struck him hard. Lee had known him before the attack.

"You knew me," he breathed out.

Lee grimaced. "Yes. I hated you but I couldn't kill you. I've promised to someone to keep you alive."

Jaemin sprang to his feet because things were getting interesting. Why would Lee spare him with the word of someone? "What promise? Why couldn't you kill me?"

Lee closed his eyes and sighed, sounding quite troubled for having to bear with Jaemin. When he looked at him, he was empty again. Like all the life drained out of him in a matter of seconds, all the hate, disgust and torment. They had filled this man with so much pain and suffering, and he didn't know any other way to continue his path. _You reap what you sow_. Jaemin couldn't expect a man of rainbows and happiness after having to live in a hell called Desert of Sin. "Go back to your chambers. There will be a show tomorrow."

Jaemin raised a questioning brow. What show? Demon's voice was sharp as he talked, and truth of his words cut like razor.

"I will be beheaded in front of commoners tomorrow morning. This is the last time we talk, prince. I hope you enjoyed it so far."

Jaemin stared at him dumbly. Lee would get killed, like how everyone said at one point. How could he ever ignore this reality? Lee was going to die tomorrow, for the crimes he committed, murdering over thousands of people. It was what he deserved, but his heart was broken, torn apart and bleeding.

"You look sad," Lee murmured, eyes narrowed slyly. "You shouldn't be. I'm getting punished for killing innocent people. You said that yourself."

"D-Don't use my words against me," Jaemin mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. All of a sudden he felt like he was disorientated, with no sense of path he should be taking to reach clarity. "Yes, you're right. You deserve to die for hurting so many people. It's your destiny."

Jaemin turned around to leave immediately because he was on the verge of tears. This couldn't be happening, he shouldn't be weeping for a demon. It was so strange how much this man had been a part of him. Lee faced him with many wrong things about this world and now he was dying for it. But he deserved it. Jaemin should be thinking that he did, because souls of the dead would corner him. The victims of Lee's atrocity, victims that thought demons deserved to stay locked in Desert of Sin forever.

"Jaemin," dark demon called out his name for the first time. He stopped on his tracks and wiped warm tears quickly but many more streamed down his face. "Do you have a secret?"

"W-Why?" His voice was barely a whisper, and he didn't have the heart to look at Lee again. His handsome face, exquisite beauty, the mole under his eye. His nose that discreetly smelled Jaemin sometimes, and red lips that touched him a few times.

"I will give away one of mine if you give me one of yours."

Dumbfounded, Jaemin looked at him over his shoulder. Those abyss eyes were so, so dark and intense, as if he could see through him: all the bones, innards, and beliefs he hid in the dark. Men like him could devour whole world, but Lee would specifically take his time to bask in painful screams of people, because so many humans listened to cries of his race and completely avoided it.

"I'm genuinely thankful for meeting you," Jaemin whispered, his gentle voice barely a melody that swiveled around dirty dungeon. Lee's expression didn't change but his eyes softened just a little.

"My name is Jeno."

Jeno. What a nice, charismatic name for a man like him. Jaemin felt special for knowing his name, only one to know in the palace. He smiled at Jeno through tears, but it froze. He was looking at the man who would die tomorrow. It was the last time he ever came here and spent time with him. Turning around, he walked out of dungeon and ran across the silent hall. Loving the demon romantically might be a little too much right now but he had a bond with him. Jeno had bonded their minds and emotions together for a reason and now it hurt like hell losing such a precious, special thing. Something only for Jaemin in this palace of solitude and tears.

He shouldn't feel like this, because life was still going on, even after Jeno. He just didn't know how he could manage finding his direction after losing all sense of aim. His home was now far too small to return and continue living, because the world he'd witnessed was too enchanting. Universe didn't fit inside of Jaemin. It never could. Because he was a human and he was weak, and disbelief of his heart wouldn't bend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose side are you on lol 😭😭 jeno my mass murderer baby 💀💀 
> 
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies. Second chapter. Good readings and excuse the mistakes pls.

In the past, Jaemin had been a very impish kid who always ducked guards and wandered in different corners of palace. He would run to forest with fairies by his side, roll in the petals of flowers, climb trees to look up in sky. In the past, when he was just a clueless child, thought of lofty gods allured him so much. For a long time, he thought his mother was a goddess too. He grew up listening to mighty stories of gods from priests, Divine Lords whom no one had ever seen. They would shape into different colors in Jaemin's mind. One of them was Jungsoo, his old caretaker, the man that was the closest to a father for him.

He was a man of kindness and sweet words, always luring people to his radiance through a smile. He had been Jaemin's anchor in the cold palace. Despite being responsible of him, he let him sneak out of his room, and never punished him for being a normal kid. Instead, he was the sole reason why Jaemin even had a beautiful childhood in first place. Jungsoo called him moonchild, and perhaps it's the only important one because his caretaker always believed he would never lose his innocence. He hoped Jaemin would not paint in black like everyone else in the world. That moon turned their back on bad people, because without moon, there was no light in anyone.

Jaemin was so naive for believing in such things, as Jeno said. World didn't stop going on when a person did something bad. World didn't care about vile people, and it even encouraged them to continue. Malice had existed since the beginning of world and moon never stopped glowing when people died. It was just a celestial hanging in sky, with zero care for those who lived on earth. Jaemin wasn't a bad person. Some people feared him for being a perfectionist and stoic guy in battle, but he had never hurt people for joy. Not even for vengeance.

Quite the contrary, it would take his few sleepless hours to remind himself that he was going to be killing the enemy next day. The sting would be there no matter what but his sword would slice the enemy nonetheless. They were not innocent people, not at all, just soldiers who killed people before. Jaemin was a murderer just like them, but they were on different sides. In battlefield, everybody was stripped off humanity and personality, and only the desire to make it alive remained. Some were forced to fight, some did it for money and fame, but they were all same in the end. 

When a demon called Lee busted his sister Lila's wedding, Jaemin lost a close friend, commoners and soldiers died, and only thing that stayed behind was longing. It was when he started questioning both sides. How stoic, with superior eyes, Lee looked when he confronted his crimes, having mass murdered thousands in cold blood. How faithfully, with a full heart, he claimed that they deserved it. It was all about perceptive, wasn't it? A person could be good, nice and kind but if he stood on a different side, then he was an enemy and deserved to die.

Lee didn't care if those people were good or if they had a family to return. They were against his own borders and he got rid of them. Too easy. He was inhuman, and it's not about him being a demon. He was vicious because he chose to destroy before listening, understanding and looking for another way to rescue his race. He really was a bad person and Jaemin shouldn't be feeling poignant about him. He shouldn't be tucked under his sheets and crying loudly, heart heaving for a man that was quite aware of his wrong doings and didn't feel an ounce of remorse.

He had seen a new sight through Jeno, but the demon didn't. Jaemin knew that if he had another chance to murder all these people, he would do it again, again and again. Until the fire in his chest flamed out, which lasted a lifetime because people just wasted their life with unnecessary hate and grudge. Jeno was a dark soul, too late to save, too harbored to show a different path. There was no light to pierce through his darkness, and lust for revenge wouldn't die out before he got to annihilate every one of the enemy. He'd raised high, impenetrable walls around him.

Jaemin wiped his tears but they wouldn't stop, overflowing with his dilemma and pain. Through crying, he was kind of letting out the poison that clogged his chest for weeks. The attack, dead people, Jeno. Lee Jeno. He gave away his name to Jaemin, in exchange for one of his secrets. Prince confessed what he hid from himself because he was too weak to carry the shame of betrayal. Like how he couldn't face the vicious truth of what humans and Gods had done to men like Jeno, chaining them to hell for eternal agony and exile. That shouldn't be the fate of anyone, fuck all of them.

"Dumbass, dumbass," Jaemin hissed to himself, hitting his head repeatedly. "How could you let him in? Why are you so weak? He ruined you."

 _Can you sleep already?_ Jeno's voice grunted inside his head and scared, Jaemin jerked up, teary eyes looking around dumbly. Demon was still lingering in his mind.

"Get out of my head, y-you beast," he mumbled softly, hugging his pillow tightly. The devil really had the audacity to read his mind and scold him, what an impudent bastard.

_Two hours until the dawn. Do you know what that means?_

Jaemin pushed the covers off his face and blankly looked into ceiling. He did know. On the way to his chambers after a wrecked conversation with Jeno, he came across to his sister Kihyu, who shot him a disapproving look upon seeing his condition.

"Be ready at dawn. The demon is to get beheaded in Silver Pillar."

Jaemin swallowed, tears pricking at his eyes. "Oh. What did change your mind about killing him?"

Kihyu shrugged. "Queen decided he is way too dangerous to keep locked in palace. It will relieve the folk as well. Blood to blood, nothing will satisfy them more than seeing the mass murderer die."

Jaemin knew she was right. Everyone was so annoyingly right because everybody's experience varied frim people to people. Humans that lost their beloved and or got wounded in attack had every right to want Jeno's head off his body. He was not an innocent man, but neither were they. They were just as to blame for slaughtering demons and exiling them from homeland.

"You will die," Jaemin simply said. The way he talked aloud in empty room was strange, but for once, there was somebody to hear him.

 _I will die_ , Jeno confirmed. His face twisted with desire to cry out harder.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jaemin asked because it was easier to talk when demon's dark eyes didn't watch him intently. Silence tickled in his mind for a while, and it was obvious he wouldn't answer. But Jaemin didn't care about questions and answers anymore, he just wanted to talk, to hear his voice, feel the sensation of his presence. It was their last time. "Did you want to kill me?".

 _I still do_ , Jeno's voice was a threat. He was no man to trust but Jaemin wasn't afraid of him, no. A monster from head to toe yet also so interesting, so mysterious and intriguing. With him, prince confronted the malice of world, the bloodshed humans ignored and even approved. With Lee, he got to see the story of other side, that demons were just as innocent and didn't deserve to be killed in first place. It was all because of Gods.

"Useless desires. You are dying soon."

 _Yes. Sleep now, prince_.

Jaemin couldn't fight the pressure of sleep as it dawned upon him. His eyes shut down with a flutter of lashes and he dozed off with a demon in his mind. In his dream, whole garden was full of black roses. The air was smoky and Jaemin hated the smell of tar, the way it felt like thousands of blades stuck to his skull, eyes hurting, muscles clenching, hands itching. He saw Goddess of Death in a corner: dark hair, dark eyes, menacing looks. All too familiar. She was going to take Jeno's essence of life hours later.

When Kihyu forced him to wake up, dragging him out of bed and throwing clothes at his face, Jaemin punched her. It was the anger of everything. For what Jeno had done. For what people had done to him. For everything he couldn't do for anyone because he was a useless freak like this. A good leader, a good warrior, a good son, yet never good enough in the eyes of his entire family.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kihyu yelled, lunging at him. She grabbed the collar of his nightgown, glaring at him with wide, furious eyes. Jaemin, with his jaw set tight, just challenged her, wondering if she would continue, but then her face changed with realization. "You're sad because he's going to die. Honestly Nana, I can't even pity you anymore. I just feel embarrassed for being your sister."

Jaemin shoved her. "Get out."

"You don't deserve what this family gives you. What Gods provide you. You are a traitor for believing in a demon and siding with him."

"What do they provide me?" He yelled. She didn't back down but smart eyes twinkled with curiosity. "I never wanted to be locked in temples to worship a few impudent gods. I never wanted nor desired their divinity and powers, they can all have it themselves. You can't judge me for what I never wanted in the first place."

"What do you expect, dumbass? You're a prince. Bastard or not, Queen gave birth to you. You are born into this world, to this order."

Jaemin sneered. "Your world is tumbling down, are you aware? Where are your Gods now?"

Kihyu's eyes darkened at his dare. "You always talk big, Nana. Now dress up quickly. We can't miss such a significant show that happens once in a lifespan."

Jaemin spent a good amount of time watching the space after she left. Then he got up and slowly dressed up, white silk pants, white silk tunic, white scarf. As though they wanted him to symbolize an angel in front of dark demon. It was quite dumb. It was all so stupid. He washed his face and mouth, and ran a hand through his hair, styling it messy. He didn't want Jeno to think he was all dolled up for his death. The sting grew bigger as he walked out of chambers, following a group of guards to frontyard. Silence echoed in valleys of his mind while riding a horse along with his siblings to Silver Pillar.

It was incredibly massive and tall, built after Devil's War to show the peace treaty of Gods and humans. Anything built on war and blood was a disgrace, but they didn't think like that. The pillar was a symbol of getting rid of demons and gaining victory over their race. A meaningless victory was better than a loss in their eyes. But perhaps even Gods were feeling dumb right now because they should have butchered all demons when they could. Now they were back and ready to trample Empire to dust.

It was crowded around Silver Pillar, folk gathered to watch the death of demon who murdered their beloved ones. Jaemin knew it wouldn't be just beheading as he scanned the new platform. First, they were going to whip him to satisfy people better, then kill him. Cut his throat off. They had chosen a bloody oak for him, already dirty with the blood of others. Not even seeing him worthy of a clean execution. Jaemin scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Lila should have watched this," Haechan said.

"She would cry," Kihyu stated. Her right eye was turning purple. Jaemin's hand was pretty heavy and it wasn't the first punch he landed on her. "But she is happy with her husband far away while we're suffering from all the bullshit."

"Jaemin doesn't look that troubled," Haechan commented with arch of his brow.

"He has other priorities to brood over," Kihyu said, her voice snarky. Jaemin's heart dropped a beat when Haechan suspiciously scrutinized his face. Thankfully, he was far too stupid to understand a thing.

Jaemin felt the dark sweep in his mind, then heard loud booing. It was the time. Jeno had come. He was completely chained in shackles, couldn't even move a muscle, let alone walking by himself. Commander Eftal and another soldier dismounted him, treating him like a piece of trash while dragging his body to platform. With pitiful screams, commoners immediately started throwing rocks but soldiers had to stop them since their aim was pathetic.

"Disgusting devil! Cut his head off."

"Give him to us! We'll teach him not to hurt any of us anymore."

"Monster!" A kid yelled. "You killed my mother!"

Jeno looked over them with half lidded eyes, face unreadable, empty. He didn't have any emotion on his face, because he felt same way towards humans. It was a weird situation, how both sides despised each other and this cycle of hate wouldn't stop until all were eliminated from world. Dark eyes only shifted to Jaemin as he passed by. Soldiers untied his shackles and locked his arms across two sticks, and he could easily fight, was more than capable of, but he didn't. He didn't act like a man who's being humiliated and then about to killed. Jaemin sensed something fishy at this very moment, because that's not how a demon that swore to kill humans would have acted.

Jeno's eyes were daring and unapologetic as he looked at the crowd. Weirdly, they all shushed, buried in dread. Frightened and disgusted by the creature that fell from sky with a lightning. It excited Jaemin. He had never met a man like Lee. With every page turned, he had surprises and tricks all over. Someone cleared their throat to announce the arrival of Queen, and crowd folded in two as she walked up to platform. Her blonde hair was styled nicely, gold jewelry much more expensive than the pillar behind her. She carried wealth on her eyelashes, blessed by all the gods.

Jaemin didn't listen to her speech. He was only focused on Jeno, who just looked ahead and took in everything smartly. Commander Eftal raised a magical whip to strike demon's bare back. Jaemin flinched, but demon didn't. No sign of pain on his face. Crowd squirmed uncomfortably. The lash had six different heads and they all hurt like hell but Jeno had zero reaction. Crowd murmured, whispers reflecting their disappointment because they wanted to see him struggle. Then he realised what the demon was doing.

He wasn't giving them satisfaction of seeing him in pain even in his last moments. He was truly a dangerous man. With every whip, his body rolled forward slightly but he didn't show anything. His expressionless face irritated the folk and even his mother looked quite annoyed as she raised her palm.

"Enough!" The whipping stopped. Perhaps Jaemin was the only one who noticed Jeno gulp and grimace in pain for a second, and his heart shattered at the sight. "He is such a monster that nothing makes him feel pain. You see, my people. You see the kind of monsters demons are. They are nothing alike humans, they don't have feelings, intelligence, morals like we do. This beast can kill hundreds of people but wouldn't even feel remorse. This creature is what our Gods attempted to protect us from but they have managed to escape. This is why his race should be wiped off from the surface of earth."

Crowd screamed in agreement. Jeno's jaw slightly twitched. He couldn't stand people bad mouthing his race as if humans were any better. He grunted and folk shushed again, collectively stepping back. Soldiers circled around Queen in case the beast did anything. He wouldn't.

"You can kill here me today, but you can't override our whisper. Even if your gods gather together to attack, nothing will silence the right side. For the blood you've shed in past, we will pay it back with more. This world is too much for both of us, Queen," his voice was mocking. "And I don't plan on leaving. I don't plan on hiding anymore."

His yell made people bustle, causing a chaos amidst the crowd. Blood dripped from Jeno's orbs, too much blood that he breathed, drank and washed in it.

"Kill him!" Queen commanded. Jaemin shuddered weakly, watching the scene with wide blown eyes. She shouted again like the first one didn't satisfy her enough. "Bring his head to me!"

Jaemin took a step forward with intend but a force kept him on spot. Confused, he looked at his feet that didn't move an inch, as though glued to floor.

 _Stay back_ , Jeno growled into his head. Once again, he was controlling Jaemin's mind.

 _Don't do any stupid,_ Jaemin begged.

_I won't. They will._

A lightning fell on the top of Pillar, glowing it more silver than it ever had been. Crowd began scurrying around with screams, afraid of history repeating itself. Jeno tilted his head with a glimmer of menace, looking lethal amidst the fear and smoke, a man that belonged to depths of hell for real. The commanding power of his figure was unmatchable even in a moment of chaos.

"Stop this nonsense!" Someone yelled and his voice pierced the bubble. A man, in black cloak and make-up, walked up to the platform. Head Priest of Goddess of Death. "There are news from our Gods. Goddess is calling you to her temple, Queen Hyejin."

"But the demon-" Kihyu started off, looking at Jeno with confused eyes. It was crack sounds that got them curious, looking up only to see the Pillar tumble down. The lightning had broken the strongest stone in the world.

"Evacuate the area!" Commander Eftal was quick to act, running down ladder to rush people to leave instantly. Jaemin had always admired her swift and tactical brain. "Untie the demon! We are leaving!"

A soldier whacked Jeno's head with a rock and knocked him out to carry easier. Until Haechan pushed him roughly, Jaemin didn't even notice he was staring like a dumbass.

"Move, you idiot!" Kihyu grabbed his wrist and rushed to horses. The crowd was running away, screams and yelps filling the air with dread. Queen was leaving with Head Priest, and while all of that happened, soldiers were dragging Jeno on floor. They started riding away as Silver Pillar split in half and slowly fell down, and the symbol of bloodshed crumbled just like that. How easy it was to destroy the past and its memories, but for Jaemin, it had a greater meaning. Finally the demons were free and they were here to destroy everything that'd been built upon their massacre.

What followed next was a blur, a rush of colour and sound and emotion, melding, crashing in a torrent of bloodlust. The ground shattered when the Pillar dropped and he looked back at scenery, air all smoky, then he saw them. Seven shadows in the distance. Like how they showed up at Lila's wedding, came from sky, scared the folk, evoked tumult. No one else seemed to take notice of them as they stood away from Pillar but Jaemin did, and it gave him crazy ideas.

Both times demons showed up, lightnings fell. Did that mean one of them could control the sky? But how could that be? Only God of sky could do it, only a god. An assumption caused Jaemin to lose his balance and almost fall off. Even the thought was scary.

"Son of a bitch!" Kihyu hissed, glaring at passed out body of Jeno. "We should kill and get rid of him already! What else are we supposed to let him do? The Silver Pillar is wrecked."

"Ignore him! Goddess of Death has communicated with us. We can finally learn what's happening," Haechan said.

The wind that blew swallowed some of the letters but they still could understand each other. Goddess of Death was one of the strongest Gods, one of Big Gods. She was the Queen of Underworld where humans went to when they died and described as wealthiest God since Underworld was full of gold and precious stones. Her temples were all black and so cold, Jaemin could feel the hand of ghosts, same ghosts that he saw at the pit of Lee's eyes. She was one of the most disturbing gods to exist but since she was so powerful and known to spoil her worshippers, people ignored the feeling of death slithering in their veins.

"Priest came just in time," Kihyu grumbled. "Couldn't we kill the demon first? Also another lightning fell near us again. I don't sense anything nice anymore."

When they reached the palace, Jeno was immediately hauled to the dungeon for safety purposes. Jaemin looked at him sadly, his dirty hair, strong, injured body. He didn't humiliate himself in front of people who wanted him dead and somehow, beat them once again. It was frightening, but also exciting how rare and one in a million he was.

"What have you been planning to do when you stepped forward back there?" Kihyu asked him, angry as always. Was there a time she didn't fume with rage? Most likely not. "Look at me, Nana. If you don't pay attention to road, you'll fall hard and break. I can't save you then."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, surprised by her audacity as if she ever did anything good for him. Why did she act all mighty now? "You are so embarrassing. Leave me alone."

"You get into trouble whenever you're alone. Man up already and learn from your mistakes. There is no future for the demon, Nana. He is going to die, either today or tomorrow. Time may change but his destiny won't."

Jaemin swallowed. If time could change, events could too. It was the consequences that wouldn't change. Maybe Jeno would be free tomorrow but still pay for what he had done. It sounded way better than beheading him, because he couldn't imagine a world without him. Not after seeing a whole new world through him.

"Are there any news from Jaehyun and Taeyong?" He asked to change the topic. Kihyu narrowed her eyes, promising this conversation didn't end here, not yet.

"No. But Taeyong said they would inform us if anything happens."

Jaemin nodded and walked into palace. He wondered if it was Jaehyun who persuaded their mother to kill Jeno. When he said demon couldn't hurt him anymore, it must be what he meant. Sighing deeply, Jaemin locked himself in his room until the return of Queen. It wouldn't be safe to visit Jeno now, soldiers must be cornering him in the dungeon to pluck out answers as though it was working anyhow. His heart ached for a man he shouldn't feel anything for, but he couldn't help it.

Jeno was everything he had been searching for years. He was a great scenery of outside world. A man who was after revenge and blood, and his sight was unique. Jeno was genuinely irresistible. Tempting. It was impossible to avoid him and go on with his life because this home, this palace, this order had all been familiar. Jaemin was done with familiarities. He wished to witness more of world and other victims. Were all demons bloodthirsty like Jeno and red demon? Or did some of them just want peace and tranquility after years of torment?

He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. It was a demon that cut off his breath, a spawn of devil that infuriated his dreams and painted all black. Jaemin couldn't stand a chance against his charm, and for some reason, didn't want to. Startling when pain throes hit his body, he grabbed his head and hissed out of shock. They were hurting Jeno again. Teary eyed, Jaemin prayed to gods for his well-being. But who was he praying to? Sole reason of Lee's suffering. The ones who waged war on demons and killed thousands of them, exiling them to the hell. Jeno's well-being would only come within their downfall. But how could gods fall?

"Your Highness, Queen is awaiting you in Throne Hall." Jaemin halted with the voice of guard behind the gate. His mother had arrived already.

 _Go learn what happened_ , Jeno said into his mind. He was back and sounded quite ragged.

"Jeno! How are you?"

 _Stop asking stupid questions_ , had been demon's only answer before his shadow abandoned Jaemin's mind. His enthusiasm died out just as fast, sulking sadly. He put on a pair of boots before walking out of his chambers. The path to Throne Hall seemed to get longer, and by the time he arrived, his palms were full of anxious nail marks.

"Your mother is inside, my Prince," a soldier stated as the gates opened. Throne Hall was as gorgeous as the rest of palace. Silver moon stone, glorious throne adorned with expensive diamonds, Queen's two-meter sword and shield displayed on the wall. She didn't use them anymore but if she did, Jaemin was sure she still would be deadly and even surpass her own children.

Haechan and Kihyu were sitting around the table as their mother tapped her fingers on granite surface. Her attentive eyes were scary, determination lingering on harsh waves of azure orbs that strangled many people in her depths.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, sitting next to Haechan. Queen lifted up her gaze and folded her hands on table. It was a brand new sight that his mother looked trouble, chewing on her bottom lip, worried wrinkles filling her forehead. Jaemin gulped roughly when she began talking, voice as thick and strong as ever.

"As you know, Goddess of Death has reached out to us. I talked to her through Priest in chief temple. Unfortunately, she is having a beef with God of Sky. They aren't fighting yet, but she says it's soon."

"Seven hells," Haechan murmured. "What are you going to do? Does she want us to support her?"

Her gaze was piercing. "No. She doesn't want us to interfere. The folk and others won't know about it, only three of us, do you understand me?"

Two of the strongest Divine Lords fighting each other, God of Sky and Goddess of Death. The world would go upside down once they clashed, they were far too strong and fatal. Mortal people couldn't endure their battle and the world worked according to their mood swings. Was the border broken because of them, too? Did lightnings fall because God of Sky was throwing a fit? Some things didn't add up.

He looked at his sister worriedly. She was frowning at their mother. "What is the reason of such a fight? We have never witnessed to big gods fighting. We can't survive such a battle, mother," she said. Her voice was laced with strain. "We can remain quiet for now but people will want their gods back. We can't wake up to a morning where the world is burning up because of their beef. Why is it so easy for them?"

"Kihyu," Queen hissed, voice warning. "It's not our place to talk right now. We won't intrude anything. Maybe they will solve their problems without having to destroy everything."

"What about him?" Jaemin asked. He was concerned about Jeno's future. "What will happen to the demon and rest of them?"

"Did the lightning come from God of Sky?" Haechan intervened. "It happened twice. Are we sure they aren't fighting? And if they do, why are lightnings being against our odds?"

"Exactly. Lightnings only fell upon us when the demons were involved, both times. What is happening?" Kihyu wasn't late to push boundaries. Jaemin could see they were angering the Queen, but getting on her nerves wasn't a smart decision. Especially under such circumstances.

Then her words struck him cold, too. Lightning fell when Jeno was about to get beheaded, then the Priest came along to say it should be stopped. Jaemin also saw Jeno's comrades at the distance but they didn't attack nor try to get their friend back. It was a much greater battle than they thought.

"Demon will be chained in the dungeon. Goddess of Death ordered so for now."

Jaemin bit on his bottom lip. "Isn't it dangerous to keep him there for a long time?"

"What will we do about other demons?" Kihyu spoke again. "What if all demons are set free? How is it guaranteed that they won't attack us?"

"That's why your brother has left to check on border and interrogate the area in case any demon has been seen," she responded, but he could see even his mother knew it was bullshit. They just couldn't do more for now when none of Gods interacted with the folk. Without Gods, human race was weak.

"We should be preparing the army in case there is another attack," Haechan offered. 

His mother clicked her tongue, cruel sound rattling in his bones. "If I hear any of you sputtering nonsense about this whole topic, I will strangle all of you in your sleep. Dismiss now."

Kihyu was scoffing hard while leaving the Hall. She didn't yell though, probably since Queen sounded extremely strict about remaining quiet. Soldiers and servants looked at them with expectation of hearing good news but they didn't give away anything. Blinking out of the vortex of current events, Jaemin parted his way to go see Jeno.

 _Don't come_ , devil's breathy voice rang in his ear. He sounded in pain.

"Are you okay, Jeno? What are they doing to you?"

_What did your mother say?_

"Goddess of Death and God of Sky are having a battle. She wanted you to stay alive."

Grunts. _Jaemin, talk to me._

Jaemin, needless to say, was concerned about the devil. How did they torture him again? Did they carve his skin and limbs? He knew a mass murderer didn't deserve anything better, yet to think he suffered enough in Desert of Sin and was again tormented by humans that locked him up was painful. He looked around to make sure no one was here, that nobody would call him names for talking to himself, before squatting down on bluish marble. The hall was lonely and silent, and only the shadow in his mind accompanied him.

"Okay," he murmured timidly. "Do you know that I am afraid of rain and thunder? My caretaker used to sleep with me during stormy nights because his arms had been a safe world for me. To this day, I still hate being alone."

_Where is he now?_

"My caretaker? Queen beheaded him for neglecting me," Jaemin fiddled with the hem of his tunic. Jungsoo had been executed because he didn't follow rules and pushed a slave to his death, something he would never forgive himself for. "I fear her the most but she's my mother in the end. When you said you were going to kill her in the wedding, I was so worried and wanted to stop you no matter what. Now I want to prevent her from killing you. Strange how tables have turned, isn't it?"

_I guess it's too late to remind you to not get attached._

Jaemin blushed. He could see the dark, deep eyes watching him, getting under his skin with a sheen of intensity. No man ever before made him feel so cornered in his own flesh. "You are a different home in a village full of closed, same colored cottages. I think it's not absurd that I'm curious about you."

_I'm a mass murderer, nothing more._

Jaemin whined. "Stop using my words against me. Your world is a fresh bloom in this rotten garden."

_You're just another wilted flower in the garden, prince._

_Is it all am I to him? Just another flower, as faded and washy like all others._ No. If he'd been like the other, Jeno would never get interested in him. Tilting his head as though demon was right in front of him, Jaemin talked confidently. "You wouldn't be talking to me now if I were like others."

Silence. As expected, Jaemin had been right. The thought of Jeno truly finding him special excited him, and his hands sweated madly. Clearing his throat, he asked another thing.

"Why did you choose me to manipulate?"

 _The reason I told your brother. You're weak_.

"What did you do to my mind, except for bonding thread?"

_Magicians don't give away the secrets of their tricks._

Annoying, Jaemin thought. Lee snickered, and it caught him by surprise. He really snickered and sounded impudent as hell.

_You are more annoying._

"Shut up," Jaemin rolled his eyes, cupping his cheeks to feel the heat of embarrassment. He was flushing. "What will happen after you're...gone?"

_Bond will break. It will take a while for your mind to heal but you'll be free of me eventually._

Jaemin blinked sadly. He didn't want the bond to break, nor lose Jeno. "Did you know that you would survive today?"

_I had a fifty-fifty chance. Had been ready for any option._

"What was the other chance? I saw your friends in the distance."

_I would die and they would kill rest of you. Our case will not end until the enemy is eliminated._

Jaemin winced. He had everything planned, didn't he? No matter the obstacle, Jeno would never give up on his war, and somehow, he would win this one. For himself, for his friends, for rest of his people. Jaemin's voice was weak next time he talked, dancing through empty hall, and he secretly hoped nobody was eavesdropping in a tunnel. "Including me?"

_Including you. Just because you have empathy towards my race doesn't necessarily mean you would give up on everything to fight for us._

"I don't fight for anyone. Not even for myself."

 _You ran to help your mother during the attack_ , Jeno reminded him, acting all bright. Jaemin rolled his eyes again and fiddled with his fingers, grimacing at how ugly and crooked they were. From battles and mainly Kihyu, who had a penchant for breaking bones.

"It was the easier choice. Fighting for those who I've known was better than standing with people who had just attacked us."

 _It is the biggest weakness of humans,_ Jeno said with mockery. _Being logical isn't the same as being sensational, and you people are always behaving according to emotions._

"What does it have to do with anything now?" Jaemin asked, frowning.

_Humans chose to kill my people with a word from the gods they have never interacted their life. Your capacity is too low, most of time you're not able to think for yourselves and prefer to follow other sheep to not lose the way._

He was right, painfully so and Jaemin had to look down in shame. It was easier for humans to be in sheep mentality and follow the greater, stronger or whatever they were familiar with. Humans like him were simple, dumb creatures and most of time, they had no idea why they were fighting for.

"I think I can see why you hate us," he joked, but next words made him freeze.

 _Your voice is so angelic_ , Jeno suddenly said with an unreadable voice.

Stilled and eyes wide blown, feeling his heart pound with compliment, Jaemin stared ahead dumbly. Angelic. His voice had never been his charming side yet the demon seemed to disagree. He did love how Jaemin sounded, and if it wasn't making him blush red like a teenager maid.

"T-Thank you. No one has ever complimented my voice before."

 _I know_ , demon said, then silenced. He was gone all of a sudden and Jaemin sat alone in the hall, blushing madly, fanning his face to not die from heat. His cheeks could warm up whole Palace right now, no need for torches and lanterns at all. Jeno complimented him and vanished just like that, something he really shouldn't be doing because it was so flattering. Haechan found him later, questioning what the hell he was doing out there. Jaemin didn't answer him and watched his brother seethe angrily.

"You're so damn stupid, Na Jaemin," he spat, already full with uneasiness and annoyance because of recent happenings. His hair was silver, body tall and lean, and he was one of the most handsome men in the Empire. Youth maids threw themselves at his feet and begged for a night with him, and he was quite generous about it. "It is going to cost you everything one day but you aren't aware yet."

"I was just sitting," Jaemin mumbled, sighing deeply. Why did everyone spew same thing over and over again? The order of world couldn't break him anymore, he was more than ready for whatever life would bring. He was living at the edge like how he always wanted for once, thanks to dark demon that proved him all the doubts about his life had been true. Lee Jeno was his biggest trial.

Haechan made a face and grabed his arm, dragging him back to his room like a child. It was an unnecessary display of strength and Jaemin could easily save himself, but he didn't push his luck. Everyone was on the thin line today.

"Good nights, brother," he said before slamming the door on his face. 

He took off his clothes, stepped out of his shoes and put on a robe, his body completely naked underneath. He settled on terrace to breathe fresh air, feeling cold night wash over him sensually. The nights were never dark in the capital due to many gorgeous buildings. They had a very colorful, eyeful world. Garden of Gods covered a large soil across Silver Pillar, laying wrecked on ground. The ladin trees were blue, the lake was pinkish, fairies tinted clusters of dust while flying. Sweet glimmers were all over in the garden and Haven's Forest, where the main temples of gods had been built. Goddess of Death's temple was the only dark thing about the night, like the truth of her nature and powers.

It was colorful but still quiet in the city. People still mourned, they were still afraid, perhaps even more after today with the destruction of Silver Pillar. They had never faced such misfortunes in their life after Devil's War ended, and none of them, including Jaemin's mother, had seen the war. It'd been centuries since beating and exiling demons, but their memoir still lingered. The safe world of humans was tumbling down slowly and Jaemin couldn't blame them for not surviving. But they still had homes, didn't they? They were still ordinary people with lives and fates.

Demons were locked in the hell, and even if they escaped, it would be hard for them to hide because some of them were sky skinned, some were red eyed, and they were all too bulky to pose as human. How was the life in Desert of Sin, by the way? Nobody could see beyond blinding lights of border, and had any idea of what's inside there. Where did they sleep? How did they eat and drink water? The demon survived the hell, but at what cost? He thought about the apathetic depth in Jeno's eyes and sighed pitifully.

Perhaps he should run off to a distant isle and start a new life but even it was impossible. Gods punished them from discovering the rest of world. There was a magic that stopped humans from leaving Empire because without humans, Gods couldn't rule anyone, and when there's nobody to worship them, they couldn't stay alive for long. While thinking about everything, he dozed off, curled into himself on top of sofa. He didn't see the black roses in his dream but their smell was at the tip of his nose, flaring up his nostrils and caressing his heart.

A servant woke him up when it was morning, ogling at Jaemin's bare legs with a flush on his face.

"Don't look for too long," Jaemin said with a taunting voice. "Go prepare my clothes. I want to take a bath."

The bath was warm and comfy, exactly what he needed after going through so much chaos. Jaemin stretched across large marble and took in delirious feeling of warm water, sweet smell of aroma and softness of towel. Water truly swept away all his bad emotions. Since he was favored by Goddess of Water, one of the strongest gods, water loved him, sea creatures loved him and he could even communicate with them if his goddess gave permission. Now his goddess was nowhere to be found like all other gods. But she heard his cry in wedding, Head Priest always claimed she had a soft spot for him.

 _Bring me elixir_ , Jeno suddenly appeared in his mind. Halting his movements and straightening in concern, Jaemin blinked with surprise.

"Are you wounded?"

_I was whipped fifty times yesterday. Do the math._

Jaemin grumbled as he got off the marble. Why was Lee so rude and distant for no reason at all? He was way too battle-forged and sharpened, and never seemed to soften. "I risk my life for you but never get a proper thank you in return. You are so ungrateful."

_I don't owe you anything for choosing to help me. Bring water too._

"Drink poison," Jaemin mumbled, failing to look ahead out of anger and with a slip of bare foot, he flopped down on his butt. Sudden keen pain that shot up his spine had him thinking he broke a few bones, and he whimpered distastefully.

A sigh resounded in his ears. _Why do all the clumsy children find me?_

Jaemin rubbed at his hips with teary eyes, wiping his face randomly. "I'm not clumsy. It's just so wet in the bath."

A strange silence. _Are you naked?_

Jaemin was stuck between laughing and crying more, choosing to roll his eyes and answer curtly. "No, I love washing with my clothes on. Of course I'm naked, Jeno."

_Did you break any limb?_

Jaemin's heartbeat fastened because Jeno was asking caring questions, even though he was just talking without actually caring. "I'm fine. I'll come after dressing up."

 _Prepare the food-bread too_ , Jeno ordered one more time before disappearing, leaving his shadow to watch over prince. Even when he himself was gone, the shadow always was here, reigning force of his mind.

Jaemin dressed up carelessly, just black slacks and a robe that showed off his chest. Maybe he just wanted to show off, perhaps it would be fun to see Jeno's reaction to his naked top and strong muscles. He wrapped the food and elixir in a big cloth, sneaking out of room quietly. The dungeons took so long to reach, paddling down spiral ladder and walking across long halls but Jaemin had already memorized the right paths. Soldiers weren't around again, and Jeno was still crucified across the wall. He was soaked in sweat, wounds here and there on his tan skin, dark blood dripping like coal tar. 

"Open your mouth," Jaemin whispered, tapping his chin. Jeno looked up, parting his lips reluctantly. "You will feel better quickly. Eat some food too."

It was another session of Jaemin feeding Jeno because demon was useless when he couldn't use his hands. They were locked above his shoulders, and Jaemin glanced at his hairy armpits, pursing his lips tightly. The big muscles of his arms and chest looked quite tempting and seductive, and thin trail of dark hair that ran down to his crotch had him gulp dry. How could a man be so hot?

"You're not fantasizing about my armpits in front of me," Jeno murmured as he munched on bread, staring at him under thick lashes.

"Your body is really nice," Jaemin said, blushing afterwards. He was acting stupid and horny. "Yesterday was tiring."

"Tell me about that," Jeno grunted, slightly grimacing as he rolled his torso. Jaemin reached out to touch his back, feeling whipping scars under fingertips. He was still bleeding because surviving six headed magical lash was amazing on its own already. His cheek leaned on Jeno's wide shoulder, and the demon inhaled the smell of his hair, fresh out of bath.

"You smell like desert rose and amber."

"What?" Jaemin pulled back and stared at Jeno, keeping a hand on his waist. "How does it smell? I have never heard of such a thing."

"It's heavy but desirable."

Desirable. Word choice confused Jaemin, but also ignited something in him. "Are there roses in Desert of Sin?"

Jeno first stilled, then nodded. He clearly hated talking about that place and remembering his life, and it pushed Jaemin to wonder how bad it had been. "Fiery flowers, you are nothing alike but your smell is."

"Well, you smell like shit," Jaemin said, and almost smiled to himself for how close they'd gotten since first day. Beneath the massacre the demon had committed, he was senselessly falling in love with him, spending time with him, embedding his features because any moment could be the last for them. And he didn't want to lose Jeno, not yet, perhaps never.

"Rest on my shoulder for a while. I like the way you smell," Jeno deadpanned. Biting his bottom lip, Jaemin lay his head on demon's shoulder, rising on tiptoes because he was taller. Careful to avoid hurting his injuries, which was hard since there was at least one in every inch of his body, prince carefully basked in feeling. He shuddered everytime dark devil's nose brushed against his skin and hair, scenting him like he wished to fill his chest with Jaemin's smell. He couldn't blame him for wanting to smell something nice in the stinky dungeon.

Jaemin hugged Jeno, closing his eyes, like he was stretched wide on top of clouds instead of a mass murderer's shoulder. When he returned back to his chambers at night, Jaemin was smiling dumbly to himself. His fingertips had been itchy with Jeno's presence, urging to feel more, get to touch more of his warm skin. Other day, when he was having a nice time, his door was knocked and Jaemin froze on spot. He wondered what happened to ruin his mood today.

The guard that came in bowed and reached out a letter. "Your Highness, it's sent by Lee Taeyong."

With shaky hands, Jaemin took the letter and dismissed the guard. Taeyong and Jaehyun must have found something to report and the fear in him grew massive as he read the letter. Taeyong mentioned that East was in flames, burning down to ashes, people were getting killed in daylight, the temples had all fallen and priests had been massacred. Jaemin was shocked and terrorized because what was even happening in the world? How could they not learn about it before? Then, the letter continued, and he felt his world crumble down piece by piece.

_"It's a warfare. Demons have escaped the desert and are taking revenge by burning the temples, hanging the priests, murdering humans. Gods wants to backfire on them but big gods are fighting each other for freedom of demons. Jaemin, I want to trust you. This is a survival war. Take this letter to Jeno and help him with his plans. If you don't want this world to die, do what I say. Trust him to save all of us."_

Jaemin looked at the letter with rising fury at the back of his chest, feeling betrayed by a demon he wasn't even supposed to care for. How did Taeyong know Jeno, beyond that, why did he think that Lee would save them? Dark demon wouldn't move a finger to stop the slaughter of humans and watch the world reduce to ashes if it meant the safety of his own people. Grinding his teeth, Jaemin stormed out of his chambers, feeling the air brew around his enraged body. His ears were deaf and his eyes were blind to anything else, just immersed in one person at the pit of dungeon.

Jeno had to tell him what was happening, or else Jaemin was going to burn him alive in shackles, even though he knew he couldn't. Far too attached to demon to even harm him. He yelled at soldiers to leave dungeons, pushing some of them himself and Commander Eftal studied his outraged face attentively before smirking.

"You can wash your hands with clean water in this room, your Highness," she said, bowing and leaving with her soldiers. Jaemin swallowed and shook his head, refusing to let pity take over because he needed answers. Jeno had to explain everything.

The demon looked at him with tilted chin as Jaemin shuffled inside, slamming the door shut. Without meeting his scrutinizing gaze, he walked up to the table of torture weapons and scanned the dark-blooded blades that'd been used on him. His heart hurt for how much they loved torturing him, but he was also playing with Jaemin by fucking up his mind and deceiving him with lies.

"What's your connection with Taeyong?" Jaemin asked, choosing a short, leather stick with shaky hands. He shouldn't be afraid. There was nothing to fear, even though it was a cold-blooded monster in front of him. He turned to Jeno, raising a brow questioningly.

The demon looked quite amused. Side of his mouth curled up, and his arrogance hurt Jaemin's pride. He was used to everyone belittling him but the way Jeno was the one that did it broke his heart. "Are you going to torture me too?"

Jaemin stared into his black eyes, blinking blankly before snapping the stick. _Would you stop me from dying,_ he thought sadly.

Demon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _If it's necessary._

"Taeyong sent me a letter about you. Don't look through my mind, you can't find it," Jaemin said because he was focusing hard to hide the letter from him. He was causing a baffle in Jeno, it was obvious and that'd been his purpose. Giving up wasn't a part of plan right now. "Tell me how do you know him."

"I don't."

Jaemin raised the stick and struck across his own leg, aggravating the skin under pants. His knee wobbled desperately but he didn't care, focused on the confused face of dark demon. He wondered why Jaemin was harming himself but it was soon to be revealed.

"How do you know him?" He asked again and hit himself upon the lack of answer. Jeno hurled forward with angry and baffled eyes, shaking the shackles so hard the sound echoed in his ears. He desired to prevent his pain.

"Stop it, prince."

"Everyone always does things behind my back," Jaemin hissed out, sounding full to the brim because that was true. He was so fed up with people's bullshit and the way he was perceived as idiot and useless. How couldn't they see that he wasn't the person they tried to make him be?

All of you only use me all the time and I let it happen because I'm too weak. Yes, I'm weak emotionally. I can't even murder enemy soldiers without feeling remorse, they always wander in my head. I can't let my family die when they pushed me to the verge of death many times. I can't endure the thought of you dying when you killed thousands of people and manipulated me for your battle. I wanted to help you if I could. But you guys are always stabbing me in the back. Everyone always finds a way to save themselves by stepping on me!"

Jaemin hit the stick across his left arm, basically tearing off the tunic and bleeding sensitive flesh. He didn't take his eyes off dark demon, watching the depth of his eyes that brewed a storm. He looked disgruntled by Jaemin, face creased in anger, harsh gaze boring through his skull.

"Who's Taeyong to you?" Jaemin asked, sobbing slightly. With first sounds of cry, Jeno tightened his jaw and rolled his arms as though to relieve distress. It was a frightening sight. "Is he one of you too? He knows your real name. Answer me, Jeno, your silence ends here."

"Show me the letter," he said, ignoring everything Jaemin had done and told. Prince looked at him with disbelief because didn't anything really matter? "It's not a chance for you to victimize yourself, Jaemin. Stop harming yourself and show me the letter."

"You're disgusting," Jaemin spat out but demon seemed immune to such slurs. A flame rose inside his chest, and his fingers clenched with fury. "You don't even care if I get hurt. Why should I?"

Then he's bringing the stick across Jeno's face, his handsome face with no expression and emotion. This time, Jaemin managed to get a reaction out of him, as surprising as it was. Demon groaned in pain as stick destroyed left side of his face, shedding dark blood, running down the length of his neck. His eyes flickered and rolled behind because of pain for a moment, and strong body gave out in shock. It was his most vulnerable moment, and Jaemin did immediately feel regret. He dropped the stick, shivering in cold for what he had done to Jeno. He hurt him.

"Jaemin..." Dark devil growled, eyes flashing red when he looked back at him. There was no other man in the world, nobody as scary and ferocious as him. Pursing his lips and closing his eyes to calm down, crooked fingers held the shackles so hard it shattered. It's the devil. He's the demon. Lethal, brute and cruel with no sense of humanity, escaped the hell just to get his revenge and burn the world down. "You will pay for this."

"It-It was my payback," Jaemin murmured weakly, his headache getting worse.

"Payback? You're really so dumb," Jeno grinded his teeth. With red eyes and bloody face, he truly was the demon that gnawed the souls of humans and fed from their fears. "I helped you as much as you helped me through our bond. I swept away your nightmares and bad memories, I lulled you into comfort and serenity when you couldn't, I emptied your burden when it was too much for you. Don't you think you have been way too calm lately? All your family members are filled with anxiety but I saved you from misery. I don't remain due to anyone, especially to a prince like you."

Jaemin wrapped arms around himself, eyes teary and glassy. He couldn't believe he did that to Jeno, a man who owed him nothing, a man who promised him nothing. It was him that chose to help a demon, and Jeno payed back in his own way. It should be that simple but he was defeated by anger and disappoinment after reading the letter. Still, even after beating both himself and Lee, he had to learn the truth of Taeyong's words. Were demons really attacking and killing humans? How long it would take before they assaulted the capital?

"Taeyong," he started off softly but Jeno stomped his foot. His dark eyes were back and ruthless while burying Jaemin six deep under, next to his descendants. Perhaps he winced away a little but a voice in his head whispered this man wouldn't hurt him, despite causing a huge wound on his beautiful face.

"Clean the blood," he commanded. His pain tolerance was incredible. He had been caught off guard at first strike but now, his breathing wasn't even shaky at all. If it were a human, they would have passed out from pain.

Reminding himself that it was the man that didn't even flinch to fifty whips, Jaemin looked around to find cloth but when he didn't, he tore a piece of his robe and walked up to Jeno. Without looking at demon's eyes, Jaemin grimaced at the fresh wound and began cleaning with a heavy heart.

When the cloth wasn't enough, he tore another piece and paddled to room Commander Eftal offered to take clean water. Jeno's face muscles clenched while cleaning the wound but he didn't groan again. Without a doubt, the wound would scar. From under his eye to sharp jawline, shaped like a lightning. He couldn't believe he did this to someone who had been getting tortured for the past weeks. When did Jaemin become such a disgusting, ruthless guy?

"Don't cry," dark devil said sternly. Jaemin hadn't even been aware that he was crying fervently. It made him cry harder, closing his eyes in embarrassment. He couldn't look at Jeno anymore. Everytime they looked at each other, demon would see another monster that harmed him. "Stop crying, prince. I'll tell you how I know Taeyong, if only you show me the letter."

Jaemin sniffled, looking up with blurry eyes. His lips wobbled when he saw the wound, dark blood clotting. He pulled out the letter from his belt and held it across Jeno's face with weak arms. Lee frowned while reading, then his eye twitched either due to pain or distaste over letter.

"I need more time," he murmured, looking at Jaemin through dark lashes. "Few more days until she responds back."

Jaemin blinked softly. "Who?"

"Goddess of Death. She will take down God of Sky."

Jaemin blankly stared. What was he even saying? "How-Why-I don't get it," he shook his head, holding on to Jeno's sweaty shoulders. "What's up with her?"

"Everything is about her," Jeno spaced out for a second, then shot him a look. "You asked me about Taeyong. He is a comrade of my people and a follower of our case. I made a promise to never harm you or Jaehyun in return of receiving his aid."

Jaemin didn't find it absurd for a reason, at least not as much as he should have because Taeyong had spoken out his opinion against the massacre of demons, called it propaganda, unnecessary, inhuman. Real question was if Jaehyun knew but most likely, he didn't. Hopefully, he never got to learn because he wouldn't forgive such a betrayal to his honor and family. 

"You're planning something big. Bigger than my mind can take. What will happen when Goddess of Death defeats God of Sky? Does she guarantee the safety of your people?" Jaemin asked. "What will happen to rest of humans that are terrorized in their homes? How will you pay for so many lost lives?"

Jeno raised a brow. "Smart questions, prince. Not quite expected from a stupid kid who just whipped himself."

Jaemin glanced down at his own injuries but decided to ignore for now. They were not as bad as Jeno's, who gazed at him like Jaemin was genuinely the dumbest person in the world. Perhaps he really was. "Don't avoid my points. What are you trying to do?"

"It's enough information for you. You won't be included in this any further, Taeyong wanted so."

Jaemin scowled. "He can't fool our family and then try to keep me out of everything. I want to help."

Jeno sighed with annoyance, bored of putting up with him. As painful as it's, Jaemin only seemed to be plucking only bad reactions out of him. At least it was something because Lee truly had no emotions to spare, not even his hatred.

"You have no place in this war. You can't participate in such a great war, too coward to stand against your family and Gods. It's for your well-being."

Against his family. What would happen to his family? Jaemin gulped down the lump in his throat and slowly retreated, taking in the look of demon's ruthless eyes that carried the funeral of thousands. Innocents. Humans. Golden flakes of vengeance scattered all over his heart, catching a fire deep at his chest and Jeno could only breathe his own smoke. He was going to blow the breath of death down every one of his enemy's throat, and Jaemin detested how eager he was to fulfill his dreams.

"You will kill of them, won't you? You and your people will bring this kingdom down upon us. You will murder my family as well. What about me?"

Jeno squeezed his fists above his head, strangling Jaemin in the depth of dark orbs. The look of his face was confusing, so unreadable, yet also sensational. He flowed underneath prince's skin like he was a sparkle of amber, cause of his living. Essence of his heart. He was not only in his mind, also in his veins and blood.

"As long as you don't fight against us, you're allowed to live."

"Thank you for letting me live. Do you think you're any different than others?" Jaemin snapped, sounding more pitiful than he planned. "Most of these people are just clueless peasants who believe whatever their superior claims. If a queen tells them someone is a criminal, they'll buy the lie. If a God tells them something is punished, they'll drop it. They don't know any better. Their hate stems from ignorance. Many of them didn't do anything, they just badmouth and damn you. How can you think they deserve dying for what my family and Gods have done in the past?"

Jeno shook the shackles, sound of shrill echoing inside. It was intimidating, even worse with addition of demon's dark gaze. But Jaemin didn't know how to back down. He couldn't let Lee murder brainwashed people who could do better. But Jeno was powered up for revenge. There was no hand that could slap him, no weapon that could stop him, no pity that could weaken him. He was made of sheer strength, a perfect mix of vengeance and darkness. He was fire, burning unstoppable, and wouldn't die out until his enemy was annihilated.

"Go away before I do something I'll regret later," Jeno said curtly.

"You have too much hate in your heart. I understand the reason but it's the fault of Gods. If you harm innocents, you'll burn in worse flames. Don't do it. I won't let you do it," Jaemin said bravely. Jeno just frowned and watched him, clearly noticing how he misjudged his character.

A sky is not always a gilded world with dazzling stars and shiny suns. A sea is not always a calm, tranquil mass. They have nights and storms, they're never all black or sparkly. People are flawed too, you have to accept this. The more you shut your emotions out, the more you become a monster like the ones you despise. Don't let this darkness consume you.

If you have a fair battle against Gods, to bring peace to your people and humans, I will support you. I will be your shadow and strongest pillar. But if you won't, we stand on different sides. I will always stand my ground against blood-thirsty monsters. You decide which side will be it."

Then he left the dungeons. People gawked at his wounds, whispered about his teary, fierce face but he gave zero care. Stopping by Shieun and letting her treat his injuries, Jaemin fiddled with his fingers thoughtfully. Later that day, Kihyu jumped at his throat to learn what happened in dungeon but Jaemin really didn't want to fight her, so he just closed his eyes and fell asleep in nursery. There was nothing in his dreams, just the tar smell of long gone black roses. He cried into pillow because everything was just too heavy for him to burden. Such a burden that broke his bones.

Jaemin was in love with a demon who wanted to destroy the world.

"Your leg is injured. You shouldn't be walking at all," Shieun told him next day, when he attempted to leave for his chambers, offering to call guards to accompany him. He just wished to be alone.

Jaemin looked at her with sad eyes, a head shorter than him. She had always been so beautiful, with long brown hair and big sparkly eyes. Her wife was a Priestess in the temple of Goddess of War, and they loved each other dearly. Shieun had done nothing but healing and helping people. Jaemin even knew she voluntarily treated the children in orphanages. Her only crime could be stealing elixirs from palace and freely giving away to those who needed in streets. People like her didn't deserve to die because Jeno thought all humans were bad.

Shieun nudged his arm. "Jaemin, are you alright? You have spaced out."

He reached out to hug her tightly, squeezing her limbs. They had been to same school yet his forced royalty lessons didn't mean anything while she worked hard and became a physician. Everyone had different stories, and not all of them were hateful and filthy. Why couldn't Jeno see that? Why couldn't he accept both sides weren't responsible of the crimes of their ancestors? It was time to let it go and free people from the shackles of past.

"You are worrying me," Shieun said, holding on to his back. She patted his skin gently, as gentle as she was with everyone, an angel in human disguise. Image of her dead hurt so bad. "Please tell me if there's anything wrong. We're friends in the end, aren't we?"

Jaemin pulled back, looking away to hide the sorrow in his eyes. "I am just emotional. I want to visit Yeri's tomb tomorrow."

Shieun sighed, giving a considerate nod. "Don't force your injuries too much, okay? Be careful, your Grace."

Jaemin nodded and turned around, shuffling inside his room. The silent, lonely, cold room with remnants of his siblings. Kihyu's blades in the wall, Haechan's cards scattered around, the table they sat down and drank beer together. They were a family, weren't they? It could have been better but it's what he got and he had no way to change it. It was basically impossible to change the nature of people and cycle of events. He jumped on his bed with hope of sleeping, but hoping didn't work. As hours passed, the palace stayed awake due to shocking news, and it was by midnight that shadow in his mind came back.

 _Can you sleep already?_ Jeno mumbled, as annoying as ever.

Jaemin scowled. Why did he still talk to him? _Have you made your decision already? I told you to stay away from me._

A moment of silence. _Just scrolled through my memory and didn't see such a thing._

Jaemin rolled his eyes, lounging around the bed, stretching his sore legs. He was afraid to ask about his wound and chose to avoid it for now. "You are exhausting," he whispered, hugging the pillow. He imagined the warmth of Jeno, strength of his body, how his big hands would feel on him. Yet it could never happen. They were cut from different cloth and meant to always wander in stranger lines. 

_You are barely tolerable_ , Jeno said and Jaemin pouted unconsciously. _But you are beautiful, Mira._

Jaemin's jaw dropped open, hands clutching in pillow. Beautiful, the demon called him, and it sent a flush all over his face and neck. "What does Mira mean?" He asked with a small voice, closing his eyes to escape feeling of dark gaze staring into him. He wasn't here, but felt as though he were.

_Wonderful, and peace at some cases. I will not back off from my war._

Jaemin shuddered with the change of topic. He was stubborn. No, not stubborn. Jeno was devoted to his people and determined to rescue all of them, even if it meant annihilating innocents and making sure nobody was left to harm them again. They had been through enough suffering already. But Jaemin had also made his decision clear, and perhaps there was truly no middle ground.

"Neither will I," he said. "Good nights, Jeno."

When his head was too light all of a sudden, Jaemin realized it's because Jeno abandoned the rusty valleys of his mind. It made him wail like a maid. Falling for a man that would never be his was heartbreaking, and he wasn't sure if it was a weight he could carry. Next day, he sneaked out of palace wearing an old cloak. No one could make out who he was unless the hood was revealed. His first destination was cemetery, remains of wrecked Silver Pillar still laying on the ground. The platform Jeno had been whipped still stood high. No one even bothered to remove anything.

Jaemin passed by and entered the cemetery, it was crowded, families of the dead still crying over their tombs. The pain was new, the cut was fresh, everything hurts so much and it would continue. Maybe if Jeno didn't kill those people, they would accept him quietly but now they held a grudge, a mutual feeling by dark devil who confessed to despise humans more than anything for the massacre they committed.

Jaemin stopped in front of Yeri's grave and sobbed lightly. He recalled her short hair, warm brown eyes, small nose and merry laughter. She was always the sun to his dark days and now the sky was blackened. When she died, all the beautiful things died with her. If he had been stronger and fought the demons, he could have saved her. She didn't know how to fight, she needed his help and he failed her. Sitting beside the grave, rubbing at his temples, he poured his heart for her because Yeri would always listen and understand.

"I helped your murderer, Yeri. I pitied and saw through him, I let him use me because I knew he had been through hell. I'm so sorry if you're disappointed in me but somehow, it really doesn't feel like betrayal. I know I made the right thing by helping him but what if I'm wrong? I won't forgive myself if he ends up murdering more people."

Jaemin grabbed a handful of soil and squeezed his fist. "I believe everyone has basic rights to live happily but I can understand the hate and grudge of both sides. I don't know how to stop them when the war is breathing down my nape. Can you show me a way out?"

Jaemin let out a distressed hiss. "I spit out nonsense even in your tomb. Are you in Underworld yet? Is Goddess of Death here or she's preparing to fight against God of Sky? It doesn't look like a fight they usually have, it's much greater and even demons are involved. What should I do?"

"My handsome boy." He startled and looked up to source of voice. An old lady was reaching out a bouquet with a sorrowful smile on her face. "Fill your friend's grave with flowers. It's free, don't worry. We only wish their souls are resting peacefully."

Jaemin smiled halfheartedly and took the bouquet, placing the flowers on Yeri's grave. She used to love flowers when she was alive. The view was pretty when he's done and without a doubt, she would have loved it too. He made a heart with flowers on the chest of tomb and put a crown of lavenders on her imaginary head. His lips wobbled and more tears streamed in agony. Death shouldn't be such an easy thing, murdering people and acting like nothing happened.

"Thank you very much, milady," he said, flashing a smile at old woman. "I hope she is able smell them from Underworld."

"I heard the dead doesn't go to Underworld nowadays," old lady said. He blinked with surprise.

"Where do they go then?"

"Gates of Underworld have been closed. Goddess of Death is nowhere to be found. The dead wanders between us."

Jaemin suddenly felt dreadful sensation of death crawl under his skin, in the middle of graveyard, a very familiar feeling that oozed from Jeno as well. "Goddess of Death communicated with the Queen, didn't you hear? She hasn't vanished from the surface of earth."

Old lady shrugged, still holding flower bouquets on her lap and looking ahead, somewhere the youth like him couldn't see yet. "Who knows what are Gods doing, my child? Only thing they want is one more corpse, more blood, more destruction so that they can come to save us disguised as saviors."

"It's a severe accusation, milady," Jaemin said, swallowing roughly.

"Truth is always severe, kid. Take care of yourself. Be safe around here."

After her departure, Jaemin stayed a while longer and then he left too. He looked at beyond Haven's Forest, the huge temples and to the misty mountains. There was darkness upon city, had been for a while now, and lack of sun irritated his skin and soul. They didn't deserve it, though, not after the death of innocents and the war that's happening in the East.

A sound took his attention. His eyes scanned the dark street, only to meet a pair of red eyes flashing on a beautiful, devilish face. Jaemin was shocked with realization. Red demon was still the same, strikingly handsome and snarky. He veiled his hate for humans with mockery, but his rooted hatred was lethal.

"Come here, pretty boy," he said, wiggling a finger. He was wearing a very large black cloak to cover his huge body and features. Jaemin looked around before walking up to him fearlessly. Next to red devil stood pink eyed demon. Renjun, who gave him a side eye. "Are you mourning after that girl? I wonder if it was my punch or the wave that killed her."

Jaemin tightened his jaw. "You don't hear me talking about how your comrade got butchered by my sister."

Red demon lunged forward but Renjun held him back. "He's not worth our rage, darling," he told the red demon. "Don't forget why we are here."

"I am to be relieved when I beat the shit out of him," red demon snickered, highly annoyed by his presence. "Only reason I don't is because of Lee and that little wolf."

Oh. He must be talking about Taeyong because people usually called him a wolf since he was Northern and North was famous for its direwolves. "Jeno wouldn't care if you beat me to death."

Surprise blew across their face and it satisfied Jaemin how they were caught off guard. None of them thought their friend would reveal his real name yet there had been many things they didn't know about. Red demon gritted his teeth with annoyance, laced with deep taunt and disgust.

"This idiot begs me to kill him, Injun."

Renjun sighed and patted his chest in calming manner. "Jeno knows what he's doing. If he gave away his identity, then there is a good reason. Let's not stray further from topic. How is he doing, prince? Did Taeyong's letter reach you?"

"He read it," Jaemin said. "He said he needs few more days. Then I struck his face with a leather stick."

This time, it was Renjun whose eyes shined with danger and he lurched at Jaemin, pushing him against wall so hard he heard his bones crack. Demons were madly, incomparably strong. Renjun squeezed his throat with bare hands. "What did you do to him?"

"That's why I can't stand him," red devil snarled behind Renjun, wrapping his arms around him as pink eyed devil kept choking Jaemin. His eyes teared and sight blurred, and he choked in fear. Was it already his end? "Beloved, if Jeno wanted him dead, he would let us know. Reminding your words from above."

Renjun frowned at him, and red devil pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Shut up. I take back what I said. Jeno is dumb."

"No one can help him in dungeon if y-you kill me," Jaemin let out, trying to pry off strong fingers that strangled him.

"He doesn't need anyone's help. He never did. He'll come back to us and we will destroy the empire, burn cities to ground and behead humans one by one," red devil growled but Renjun looked hesitant. He wasn't longing for yet another genocide.

When he opened his mouth to talk, he halted and narrowed his eyes. Then his hands loosened, dropping him down roughly. Jaemin coughed desperately for his life. His throat must be bruised already from the muscle force of demon.

"Jeno told me to spare you," Renjun grumbled, and Jaemin looked up at him with teary eyes. Pink eyes seeped through him intently, as though trying to see something. "You're lucky."

"We won't spare another one," red demon said, snickering at pathetic attempts of Jaemin trying to collect himself.

"Jeno won't do this," he said, wiping his tears. His voice was a little raspy. "I'll stop him if he decides being just like humans who hurt his people for nothing."

Red devil hovered above him with a humiliating look, and his mockery was truly hurtful. "Excuse me? Jeno did mass murder people before, it won't be nothing new. And do not mistake him with your stupid race. We only pay back what you guys have been doing to us for centuries."

"Barely any of the folk harmed you and you know that," Jaemin waved a hand towards the city. "Get rid of Gods and my family but the moment you touch a bunch of innocent folk, you'll be another tyrant who slaughters people. Another tyrant to replace the other."

"Who cares about being a tyrant at this point? No one cared about us when they became our destruction," red devil said bitterly. "Do you know what we've been through in Desert of Sin? Do you know how many children lost their lives because it's truly a piece of hell? How are we supposed to erase the past that's engraved deep in our bones?"

Jaemin wanted to cry because they were so stubborn and so right on biased perceptive and it was impossible to change their sight. You could only gather glass shards together for a short time, it would shatter again because it's how things worked. Neither humans nor demons were made to forgive and heal, they were made to remember and break more.

"Did you hurt Jeno because of it?" Renjun asked.

Jaemin shrugged. "Kind of. We had a disagreement. But as I told him, if you choose a better way, I will support you."

"Nobody can stand by our side. We no longer let vipers into our bosom," red demon said coldly. "Plus you are too weak. A human cannot contend with us."

Jaemin stood up and faced them bravely. They were both smaller than Jeno, yet still bigger than him because demons were magnificent beings in every shape. "You'll find me in battlefield if you come to kill innocent people."

Red devil snarled. "And I'll rip your heart to shreds with bare hands."

"Mark, we should go," Renjun patted his boyfriend's back. "Go clear the path."

"Stay away from Jeno," red demon threatened before turning on his heels and walking across dark path. It didn't even seem like his foot was touching the ground when he walked, quite magical. Jaemin looked at Renjun, who's watching him attentively. It was the demon who got angry at murder of his fellow comrade and attacked Kihyu, breaking her arm viciously. Those people loved and cared for each other even more than humans, because they survived the hell together.

"Do you think you have persuaded Jeno?"

"I don't think so," Jaemin mumbled. "He's way too stubborn to even think about other possibilities."

"I know how he is. He sharpened himself with the oppression, hate, grudge we have faced since birth. His facade is so thick not even a thunder can break through," Renjun sighed in trouble. "He wants everyone dead for everything they have done to us."

"He's lashing out on wrong people. Gods are the only reason of your exile." Jaemin looked down sadly, his whisper barely audible. "But you can't kill gods."

Renjun tilted his head arrogantly. His pink eyes lit up with small lightnings and stars inside and Jaemin, mesmerized, gaped at his orbs. "You can't know if it's the truth when no one has tried before. Be safe, prince Jaemin. Your mother has soldiers following you."

Jaemin widened his eyes and looked to the side. When he turned around, neither Renjun and Mark were present. The street was dark and lonely as though two demons didn't even exist seconds ago. It was terrifying. He walked out of street, sharp eyes roaming to see his stalkers. When he turned a corner, a disguised person set down a bowl and waited until he passed by him to move. Jaemin gulped roughly but didn't show anything, just continued his way. They really were following him.

What was his mother's motivation? What did she want from him? Perhaps she was suspicious because of dungeon incident but it couldn't be the only reason she sent soldiers after him. Jaemin really needed to be smarter if he wished to survive, because nobody else would fight for him. In the palace, he took of his cape and walked through gates upright. He locked the door of his chambers, but nothing felt safe anymore. Should he visit Jeno? He saved him from Renjun in street, but didn't really eclipse his mind.

As he settled on the edge of bed, his shoulders slumped. The day had worn him thin, stretched the pieces that held him together. Jaemin took a long bath and treated his injuries, rubbing elixir, grimacing in pain. The one on his leg would surely scar but he thought it was a small debt to pay for what he had done to Jeno's face. He still couldn't believe he whipped him ever so lividly. Leaving a scar that would never pass, a painful reminder of another monster Lee encountered. His hate was justified.

It was before midnight when Kihyu and Haechan came to his room. They looked strangely pale, face twisted in a way Jaemin had never seen. He forced them to sit down and tell what happened but they just wouldn't talk, just weirdly staring at him. They were shaking and their vulnerability scared him as well.

"You two are scaring me," Jaemin murmured, swallowing roughly. "I really won't get mad, okay? Just tell me what's wrong."

It was slightly raining outside, soon to get hard and pour. It added more fear to boiling emotions in his chest, mixing with concern. He suddenly froze and his lips wobbled, feeling a sharp pain slice his heart. Did something happen to Jaehyun? Did demons kill them too?

"Is brother okay? Something happened to them, right? Fuck, why did they go to East? Why didn't they come back when they saw what's happening there?"

"Mother is going to have you beheaded," Kihyu said in a breath.

The world stopped spinning. Jaemin's breath was stuck in his throat, but he really shouldn't be surprised. Only the stupid couldn't see how brutal his mother was, and he was the stupidest of them. Raw, weak, uncontrolled, emotional. He was a disappointment to a queen who wanted full obedience from her people. Now that she couldn't make Jaemin obey, she was going to kill him. She would murder her son. Like how her relatives had done before.

Jaemin, limbless, flopped on the edge of bed. His eyes knew the space by heart, the vacancy of air was in him. His existence was just as invisible but never so important.

"Nana," Haechan was calling out his name but it felt like there was a mountain between them and his voice echoed in emptiness. "We're fucking sorry. We didn't really think mother would decide something like that when we told her the truth about you and demon."

So they snitched on him, probably to have their mother rescue him. They had been dumber than him for believing in such things, but either way, Jaemin didn't care why they did that. The ending was the same anyways.

"When?" He breathed out, blinking his eyes. Headache suddenly grew and weighted him down, how much he missed the presence of demon's shadow. Where was he now?

"After midnight."

He nodded, his eyes stinging since he'd been crying all day long and still wanted to cry more. This was how he was dying. When he was a child, he expected to die in a bed with his future lover but reality never caught up to expectations.

"Leave me alone," he said.

"I told you to man up, Nana. I told you to be smart, to be strong. Now you're dying for a demon who has already run away and abandoned you behind."

Jaemin looked up at Kihyu with empty, bloodshot eyes. "He ran away?"

She nodded with a scowl on her face. "After dinner. He murdered the guards on his way and sneaked out of palace. He saved himself, what about you?"

After Jaemin returned from streets. Renjun and red devil had been in the city to take Jeno and run off with him, and they interrogated him as though they knew nothing. Demons really loved playing with him, didn't they? Lee Jeno ran away by murdering the soldiers who tortured him. Nothing had changed. Demon was after revenge and Jaemin was once again abandoned. No one turned around to cast one last look at him before walking out of his life.

He felt something heavy in his mind, something break down. It hurt so much, pain was unbelievable. Jeno left him behind. Why did he even feel sorrow? Demon never promised him anything nor returned from his path full of corpses and blood. Jaemin meant nothing to him.

Was all of it lie, though? When his eyes were too intense, when he inhaled Jaemin's smell, when he helped him through their bond? Was it a lie when his chest rose up and down deliriously upon Jaemin's touch on his skin? Was it a dream when he brushed his lips across prince's neck as if he wanted to kiss him? Was it a vision when he closed his eyes everytime Jaemin clung to him? It couldn't be all a lie.

Laying on his bed, Jaemin curled into himself and yanked at sheets painfully. He didn't know if his siblings were still here. Maybe they watched his breakdown, pitying how pathetic he was. Jaemin had always been a nothing, a zero, someone whose presence and absence felt the same. The lies about people respecting him could only take him so far. Now it felt like everyone and everything hated him. This bed, this room, the folk, the soldiers. They were all against him and had always been so.

When he heard the footsteps resounding outside his room, Jaemin lounged in bed, blankly looking at the gate. The time had come. He wouldn't be putting up a fight. There was nothing to fight when even his family gave up on him. Three executioners entered the room, all tall, strong and faceless men. Queen's personal executioners. Only the lucky ones could get to be murdered by them because they didn't shed a drop of blood, just silently took the life of victim and lay him for eternal sleep.

Jaemin sat on the edge of bed, fluttering his eyes close, just waiting to be strangled with the rope in their hands. Royalty blood never shed, that was a law of Gods. He had surrendered because he couldn't do this anymore. He was abandoned, the war upon them and his suffering would finally end with death. Prettiest flowers would blossom on his grave and perhaps he could even meet Jungsoo and Yeri in afterlife, if Goddess of Death was merciful enough.

Then a loud clash happened. Startled, Jaemin opened his eyes to look at broken windows, scattered around the room. The demon had jumped in the middle of room like a beast, and Jeno was lethal when he's bent like this, gazing at his preys like a predator through dark lashes. The tunic on him was wet from the rain, sticking to his defined muscles. Jaemin blinked his eyes once, still not believing the sight. He must be hallucinating because fear of death had been too heavy.

Jeno glanced at Jaemin shortly, eyes as dark as the sky roaring outside. He jumped at executioners quietly, taking them down in a matter of seconds. He was so fast, and human eyes could barely catch his swift, powerful moves. When the door opened and guards ran inside, demon growled, kicking the corpse of an executioner.

 _Lock the door_ , he talked into his mind, pulling the guards to the middle of room.

Jaemin complied devil's orders by heart. A soldier tried reaching out to him but he punched her hard and shut the gate, locking from inside. It wouldn't take so long to open from the other side but the demon worked swift, thankfully. He turned around with a loud sound, seeing Jeno had tossed one of the guards across the wall like a ragdoll. Fighting was a truth about him, it's seen in the way how effortlessly he bent, grabbed people and brought them down. He was here, fighting soldiers in Jaemin's room. He had come here to rescue him.

Prince lunged forward and held one of the men, kicking the back of his knee. He yelped, knees wobbling for a second before he's screaming and spinning rapidly. Jaemin ducked low to avoid his strong punch, twisting the hand that wielded a sword. With the back of his hand, he hit soldier's jaw from below, breaking a few teeth, and struck his face against the pillar, then tossed him aside.

Tired already, like any other normal human, Jaemin looked up. Jeno had already taken down everyone while he was busy fighting one soldier, demon stamina. With hypnotized eyes, he watched Lee walk up to him, the scar on his face ugly but still not enough to scratch his beauty. Black hair was wet with rain, dark locks hanging over his forehead, and his jaw was clenched tight. He cupped Jaemin's face, first time ever, and narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot to declare the whole world that you helped me, Mira. Are you really this dumb?"

Jaemin frowned. "Excuse me?"

Jeno tsked, caressing his bottom lip, then brushing sweaty hair back. "You couldn't even hide the fact that you pitied a demon and helped him. You should have known better than giving your siblings such an opportunity to take you down. They immediately told your mother."

"They sounded regretful."

"Regret doesn't mean anything after they fuck up everything," Jeno said, stroking Jaemin's cheekbone harshly. "Bring us capes and money. We have to go."

 _We have to go._ His heart fluttered with happiness. "Where will we go?" He asked, sounding too timid, leaning across huge palm of demon. Feeling safe in the arms of a mass murderer was unethical but he couldn't help himself.

"We need to hide for a while until I get my respond. Be quick."

Confused, Jaemin rushed to closet and chose a pair of grey capes. Filling pockets with gold, he ran inside only to see soldiers striking the door but Jeno had a hand on surface, holding the shield up.

"Take it," Jaemin gave him the large cape, the one he usually took for temple. Jeno quickly dressed up, focusing his eyes on the door. The kicks stopped all of a sudden. Demon finally got them under control.

"They use protection magic since I came here," he explained as while dragging Jaemin to terrace. The windows he broke with much force. His hand was a nice gesture around Jaemin's, large and calloused, holding with intend. "It's hard to get behind the shell, I can only do it with extreme focus and dedication."

They stood by the edge, looking down at the yard. How would they land on the ground? Jaemin looked at Jeno with expectation, the scar on his face, hard stare of his unforgiving eyes.

"Wrap your body around mine," he said, putting a hand on Jaemin's waist.

"What will we do?"

"Jump," was Jeno's only answer before pressing them together. Jaemin's nose grazed his scar, which sent shivers along his spine. He wrapped his arms around Jeno tightly, clinging to his nape and cape to avoid falling.

Demon halted for a moment, looking over him with languid eyes. "You'll never return here, do you know that?"

Jaemin blinked his eyes. "Now I know," he said sharply. "I won't return to my demons again. Please take me away, Jeno."

It was pouring now, pelting, refreshingly cool down onto him. Jeno jumped, swirling in air like a fairy despite his heavy weight. He put him down when they landed, and Jaemin admired the way his back didn't even bend. Then they held hands and ran. Ran from the palace, monsters it kept inside, the demons who wanted him dead. They didn't run towards the sun, rather to pretty dark, misty nights.

But it didn't matter. Jeno came back to save him, Jeno offered him another chance in life, and if he came back for Jaemin, then he was ready to sacrifice his hate for the sake of peace. Mira, he called the prince and perhaps that was a sign of something.

And Jaemin was more than grateful. He only ever wanted stars and moons in his life. Jeno was all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira is a name I really like and fit this Jaemin so well so I used it. No shame whosoever. I'm so sleepy I'll be back to bed but ask anything on my cc. If you don't comment I'm under ur bed 😼
> 
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.qa/melsjeno)


End file.
